Cień Mikołaja
The Xmas - 'odcinek 11 'Intro! Nie było sensu tracić czasu. Domek na 24th Gingerbread Street powoli odżywał po ciosie jaki zadały mu mroczne, zimowe siły, które przesiąkły Mistletoe Wood. Sukcesów większych, póki co trudno było się dopatrzyć. Mimo to pewna osoba, a z resztą jedyna przebywająca pod dachem, dokładała starań, aby z powrotem tchnąć życie w zmarznięte wnętrze. Po rozpaleniu ognia i świeczek Lukrecja brała się za dalszą pracę. Ustawiła się w centralnej części salonu – w tamtym miejscu czuła, że najlepiej zbiera myśli. Rozejrzała się. Powiodła spojrzeniem spod długich rzęs, powiodła po podłodze. Zatrzymała wzrok na rozrzuconych po kątach deskach. Od wewnątrz wszystkie okna, z wyjątkiem tego wybitego, nadal tarasowały przybite gwoździami do ścian dechy. Zostały te ułamane i te niewykorzystane. Młotek i gwoździe leżały nieopodal. Machinalnym krokiem wzięła się do pracy. Załatanie dziury po dużym oknie było największym wyzwaniem. Wykonała je w skupieniu. Na szczęście miała wystarczająco długie deski. Dzięki starannemu wbijaniu nie pozostawiła nawet większych szpar. Dziewczyna sama się sobie dziwiła, że umie tak skutecznie radzić sobie z młotkiem. Widocznie sytuacja bez wyjścia odkrywała w niej coraz to nowsze talenty. Nie chcąc, aby sytuacja się powtórzyła, wzmocniła barykady dodatkowymi dechami. Czas zupełnie nie grał roli. Trzeba było wykonać robotę. Wraz z poprawianiem kolejnych barykad na oknach w pomieszczeniu coraz mniej dokuczliwy stawał się chłodny przeciąg. Był to jeden z pierwszych wyczuwalnych dowodów na to, że praca telepatki nie szła na marne. Pozostałymi było światło i ciepło. Świeczki i doprowadzony do względnego porządku kominek dostatecznie spełniały swoją rolę. Lukrecja – Uff… Chociaż początkowo się przed tym wzbraniała, Lukrecja pozwoliła sobie na chwilę odpoczynku. Opadła na fotel; dawniej jedno z jej ulubionych miejsc w całym domu. Z niezadowoleniem poczuła topniejący śnieg pod pośladkami. No tak, na meblach nadal pozostawała warstwa lodowatego puchu. Nie pozostało nic innego, jak wstać i otrzepać oparcie. Z braku wszelkich przydatnych do tego narzędzi dziewczyna robiła to ręką. Dzięki posiadanej rękawiczce nawet nie poczuła chłodu na palcach. Nim na dobre usiadła, Lukrecja naprędce uprzątnęła także pozostałe meble. Po usunięciu zalegającej na ich powierzchni warstewki śniegu, spod otuliny wyłaniały się meble będące w dobrym stanie. Lukrecja – I teraz można usiąść. Usiadła. Dziewczyna po raz kolejny rozejrzała się po salonie. Każdy taki wzrokowy obchód dawał jej zastrzyk satysfakcji i pewności siebie. Przy kominku stał ładny stosik drewna na opał, większość zalegającego śniegu została uprzątnięta, świeczki znowu się paliły. I to wszystko było zasługą Lukrecji. Chwilowo nie zastanawiała się, co będzie robić dalej; za minutę, za godzinę, za dzień lub dwa. Chwilowo była zmęczona i potrzebowała odpoczynku przed kolejną rundką porządkowania. Odchyliła się w wygodnym fotelu. Oczy same się jej zamknęły. Odpłynęła, zasnęła. … Potężny, śnieżny pług będący środkiem transportu i ostatnią nadzieją dla uciekających zawodników z The Xmas, stał na środku śnieżnej równiny. Jasnym było, że pasażerowie robili sobie postój. W końcu ile można było wytrzymać w ciasnocie. Od czasu dotarcia do schronu ewakuacyjnego ilość członków w ekipie wzrosła o 50%. Teraz w niedużej kabinie musiały zmieścić się nie cztery osoby, a sześć. Tym bardziej wszyscy cieszyli się na chwilę wytchnienia i szansę na rozprostowanie nóg, które podczas podróży musiały pozostawać w niewygodnym przykurczu. Przez grubą warstwę śniegu przemknął jasnofioletowy kształt. Po prędkich, wzrokowych oględzinach można było orzec bez kantu, że była to Fat Amy. Blondynka ubrana w swoją sfatygowaną, holograficzną kurtkę, postanowiła pohasać trochę w białym puchu. Swawole napełniały jej ciało potrzebnymi endorfinami, co z kolei metodycznie wprawiało ją w coraz większą radość. Amy może nie była znawczynią survivalu, ale wiedziała, że podstawową, niezbędną zasadą jest zachowanie optymizmu. Bez wiary w powodzenie akcji, można było od razu skoczyć w paszcze lub pazury śnieżnych bestii. Z nieco mniejszym entuzjazmem do sytuacji podchodził Junior. Co prawda chłopak stopniowo pozwalał sobie na uśmiech i szukanie radości, i pozytywów, jednak nadal mimo wszystko hamował się. Namowy jego neogenialnej przyjaciółki jednak robiły swoje, sportowiec nie umiał przejść obok tego obojętnie. Fat Amy – Junior no! *krzyknęła wyrzucając w górę garść śniegu* Chodź no tutaj! Zabawmy się! Junior – E… No nie wiem *cały czas się opierał. Założył ręce* To chyba nienajlepsze okoliczności. Fat Amy – Mówisz to na każdym postoju, a tu już powtórzyłeś to jedenasty raz! Chodź! Sportowiec zrobił krok w przód, ale zaraz wycofał się o dwa. Coś wewnątrz niego nie pozwalało mu się przełamać. Pomimo, że teraz to Jeff, Chase i Mary byli osobami głównie odpowiedzialnymi, to chłopak nadal czuł, że musi świecić przykładem i powagą. Amy obserwowała przyjaciela, lekko się krzywiła, ani na moment jednak nie odpuszczała. Pomyślała, że pomoże jak opowie co nie co… Fat Amy – Nie wykręcaj się! Miałam kiedyś przyjaciółkę Azjatkę – Lilly się nazywała. Raz podczas sesji z paparazii na czerwonym dywanie, ona się wytarzała pod nogami producenta z Hollywood! Okoliczności też były słabe, ale chciała to zrobić i zrobiła! Ty też nie patrz na otoczkę! Junior nie do końca wyczuł aluzję jaką Amy niewątpliwie zawarła przywołując przykład swej azjatyckiej znajomej. Brunet nadal nie był przekonany… Mimo tego powoli zaczął zbliżać się do przyjaciółki. Junior – Przekonałaś mnie… *wymamrotał niepewnie* Fat Amy – Oh Yeah! *zrobiła różki z palców i zamachała głową jak heavy metalowy muzyk* Sportowiec spojrzał na Amy i zaśmiał się. Dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że blondynka nie ma czapki; jakoś wcześniej nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Stojąc tak zdawał sobie sprawę także z innych rzeczy. Dziewczyna naprzeciw niego emanowała poczuciem humoru, wdziękiem, dowcipem… Nie potrafił się skontrolować i uśmiechnął się głupawo. Choć jego wnętrze krzyczało z zażenowania, on nie umiał nic z tym zrobić. Amy patrząc na Juniora również się zarumieniła. Przystojny, wysportowany, odpowiedzialny… Cechy, które pociągały ją w sportowcu mogła wymieniać przez dobrą godzinę… Przez chwilę pożałowała, że nie ma w pobliżu łazienki, do której mogłaby taktycznie czmychnąć. Zbliżyli się do siebie. Pewnie oboje marzyliby o jakiejś romantycznej scence, ale okoliczności były złe… Akurat takich pięknych rzeczy nie dało się robić w otoczeniu strzykającego mrozu. Właściwie to nie wiedzieli co zrobić. Jedynym w czym doszli do obustronnego porozumienia, było zachowane milczenie. Żadne z nich się nie odezwało kiedy się zbliżali i… przytulili. Emocje ich do tego popchnęły; nie tylko te związane z miłością i namiętnością, ale także tłumiony strach. Fat Amy – Oh… Junior – Ci… *przytulał się do dziewczyny* Ona była zszokowana, on sam się sobie dziwił. Robili coś do czego w żaden sposób wcześniej nie byli przyzwyczajeni. Oh, Mistletoe Wood bardzo ich zmieniało. … Z postoju zdecydowali się skorzystać nie tylko sportowiec i piosenkarka. Inna urocza para także odsunęła się od reszty chcąc pobyć ze sobą nawzajem. Chase i Mary skryli się za sporą zaspą – właściwie jedyną jak okiem sięgnąć. Za śnieżnym kopcem byli niewidoczni. Z miejsca, w którym stał pług zaspa nie odcinała się w żaden sposób od reszty horyzontu. Siedzieli przytuleni do siebie. Pomimo rozpaczliwej sytuacji, której oboje mieli świadomość, czuli się lepiej będąc na zewnątrz. Pobyt w zatęchłym, zimnym schronie był nie do zniesienia. Jedynym co utrzymało ich tam przy życiu byli oni sami; dla siebie. Mary – Paskudnie jednostajny ten śnieg *rzuciła patrząc przed siebie* Czerwony Kapturek miała rację. Nic tylko śnieg i śnieg, jak okiem sięgnąć biel. Chase pokiwał milcząco głową. Chase – W The Forest były przynajmniej drzewa… Mary – Drzewa, krzewy, zwierzęta. Las nigdy nie był nudny! *uniosła się* Tęsknię za nim *powiedziała szczerze* Poszłam do niego, bo to była tradycja rodzinna, ale też zawsze chciałam przeżyć przygodę, fascynowało mnie to, rozumiesz? *spojrzała na Chase’a* Chase – Rozumiem… Mary wiedziała, że rozumie. Jednocześnie zdawała sobie też sprawę z tego, że powody, dla których Chase kiedykolwiek wkroczył do The Forest były zupełnie inne od jej. On uciekł, ona przyszła sama. Między nimi zapanowała krępująca cisza. Znali się jednak tak dobrze, że wiedzieli jak zakończyć niezręczne momenty. Mary – Mogę wodę? Chase skinął głową i usłużnie podał Mary niebieski plecak. Chłopak trzymał go pod pośladkami; dzięki temu było mu trochę wygodniej siedzieć na śniegu. Nigdy nie zdecydował się bowiem na ocieplacze na tyłek. Wystarczająco krępująco czuł się w ciepłych leginsach. Nawet próbując zamaskować to ubrał na to równie czarne, krótkie, materiałowe spodenki. Nie w jego stylu było chodzenie w ciepłych spodniach jak robił to Jeff. Mary po zdjęciu rękawiczek mogła zająć się zamkiem plecaka. Cieszyła się, że jej chłopak miał głowę na karku i zgarnął plecak przed opuszczeniem schronu. Zaledwie jednak rozsunęła zamek zrozumiała całkowicie czemu Chase z taką determinacją opuścił pług po odjeździe i wrócił się do schronu. Mary – Kocyk *mruknęła unosząc niebieski pled w rękach. Powąchała go, pachnął Chase’m* Chase – Mam go od zawsze *mruknął przyglądając się Mary* Dziewczyna poczuła się trochę zawstydzona. Chase patrzył na nim takim pustym spojrzeniem… Zaraz jednak uśmiechnął się lekko. Mary – Wiem… Od kiedy się poznaliśmy masz go… Bała się zapytać. Od zawsze chodziło jej to po głowie, ale nigdy nie miała odwagi, ani okazji. Była ciekawa, chciała wiedzieć o Chasie wszystko co można było. Chciała mu pomagać, rozumieć wszystko, co go bolało. Wiedziała, że tego samego będzie mogła się spodziewać po nim. Zdawać się mogło, że Chase umiał odczytać myśli Mary. Uśmiechnął się lekko i zaczał bez słowa wstępu. Chase – Jest od cioci, z Niemiec *zaczął i kontynuował bez pauzy* Dostałem go, gdy byłem niemowlakiem. Mam go od zawsze, pomaga mi zasnąć. Mary widząc, a nawet wyczuwając, powstrzymywane napięcie oddała kocyk chłopakowi. Ten chociaż nie chciał tego okazać i pragnął nad sobą panować, odebrał szybko pledzik i przytulił do siebie, do twarzy. Chase – Uhh… *starał się panować nad oddechem* Nawet wtedy gdy ja… Gdy uciekłem… Wróciłem po niego *trudno było odgadnąć czy mówi do Mary i kocyka* W tamtej chwili tylko on mi został. Nie umiałem uciec bez niego… Przygryzł wargi. … Drzwi do ciemnego mieszkania w bloku otworzyły się ze skrzypem. Ubrany na czarno chłopak wślizgnął się do holu. Na palcach przeszedł przez mieszkanie. Dotarł do pokoju. Zabrał zwinięty kocyk leżący obok poduszki. … Chase – Wszyscy spali… Byłem „zaginiony” od… *zastanowił się* Już jakiś czas. Mary – Bardzo ryzykowałeś *nie zdołała się powstrzymać* Chase – Tak… Zawsze ryzykowałem… I robię to dalej. Teraz gdy ściga nas ucieleśnione zło i Cień Mikołaja. Mary pokiwała głową. … Daniel i Jeff jako jedyni nie odsunęli się od pługu. Dwaj chłopacy nie mieli kobiecej sojuszniczki. Musieli zadowolić się swoim towarzystwem. Jeff – Chmurzy się… *mruknął patrząc w niebo* Daniel – Mhm… Wysoki blondyn nie zamierzał już nic ukrywać przed cichym chłopakiem. To co powiedział o folderze Billa zrobiło na nim wystarczające wrażenie. Daniel zyskał w oczach Jeffa, zyskał zaufanie. Daniel – Jak bardzo czas i wszystko wokół się nami bawi? *zapytał w końcu* Przecież Mistletoe Wood nie jest takie olbrzymie. Nie możemy ciągle jechać i jechać… Jeff – Na normalnych zasadach nie… Ale tutaj… *celowo nie dokończył* Daniel – Rozumiem… Gdzieś w oddali rozległo się przeciągle, donośne wycie. Dźwięk przypominał jednocześnie gwizd i szum wiatru. Obaj panowie spojrzeli w górę. Niebo zasnuwały ciemniejsze chmury, takie, które z całą pewnością miały zesłać śnieg na i tak już zakopaną ziemię. Wycie się powtórzyło. Daniel i Jeff nie oderwali wzroku od nieba. Daniel – Windyghosts… *mruknął półszeptem* Jeff pokiwał głową. Jeff – I nie wiadomo co jeszcze… Stali dalej zapatrzeni w niebo i zasnuwające je chmury. … Załoga Rain, składająca się na wspomnianą brunetkę, blondynkę Shannon, punka Diona i leśniczego Wolfe’a, jechała skuterami śnieżnymi. Tak jak na poprzednich etapach ich desperackiej drogi miniaturowej karawanie przewodziła Rain. Dziewczyna jasno wskazywała kierunek jazdy. Podróż utrudniał im śnieg, który przy dużej prędkości jaką rozwijały maszyny, uderzał uciekinierów prosto w twarz; wdzierał się do ust, nosów i oczu. Nic nie mogło ich ochronić. Musieli jakoś przetrwać, dostrzec cokolwiek przez przymrużone oczy. Na drodze skuterów niespodziewanie wyrosła przeszkoda. Rain zahamowała gwałtownie, jednocześnie dała klaksonem sygnał ostrzegawczy dla innych. Shannon wyczuwszy wręcz niebezpieczną sytuację docisnęła mocno hamulec. Jej pojazd zatrzymał się w miejscu. Trochę dalej zajechał tylko Wolfe. Brunet jednak nadal zdołał pewnie zahamować na śliskiej nawierzchni. Chłopakowi udało się zatrzymać zaledwie parę centymetrów dalej niż Shannon. Z hamowaniem pewne problemy miał jednak Dion. Punk nacisnął hamulec i ścisnął kierownicę, odchylił się do tyłu. Pojazd jednak nie zareagował od razu. Wysoka prędkość nie chciała się zredukować. Skuter ciągle jechał do krawędzi. Zdesperowany chłopak szarpnął raz jeszcze, pociągnął, docisnął hamulec, przekręcił gwałtownie kierownicę, przechylił się w bok, szarpnął się całym ciałem w lewo. Skuter gwałtownie zakręcił, wykonał półobrotu i dopiero się zatrzymał. Prostopadle do pozostałych skuterów, dobre trzy, cztery metry dalej. Shannon – Dion! *wrzasnęła zeskakując ze swojego skutera* Za blondynką skoczył Wolfe. Nieco wolniej szła Rain. Zdyszany Dion chwiejnym krokiem zszedł ze swojej maszyny. Na trzęsących się nogach zbliżył się do Shannon, która pod wpływem emocji rzuciła mu się w ramiona i przytuliła go. Pomimo skórzanej kurtki i znajdujących się pod nią warstw odzieży ocieplającej, Dion wyczuł przyspieszone bicie serca Shan. Z resztą ona też wyczuła jego… Wolfe – Wszystko dobrze? Żyjesz?! *zapytał doskakując do dwójki* Rain – Jak widać nie umarł *rzuciła stając z założonymi rękoma* Dion – Ta… *podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Rain* Co to do cholery ma być?! Brunetka strząsnęła śnieg z ramion i uśmiechnęła się krzywo. Bez słowa podeszła kilka dobrych metrów do przodu i zatrzymała się wskazując w dół. Pozostała trójka musiała podejść aż do niej, gdyż przez padający w ich rejonie śnieg nie mogli nic zauważyć. Wokoło było biało. Rain – Wąwóz *orzekła nadal wskazując w dół* Dopiero po tym jak Rain wskazała im niebezpieczny jar, oni go zobaczyli. Wolfe – O… Dion – Było blisko *złapał się za głowę* Shannon – Jak ty go w ogóle dostrzegłaś? *nie mogła przestać się dziwić* Rain lekceważąco machnęła ręką. Rain – Ot tak, jak się spędziło tu dłuższy czas to się całkiem nieźle widzi przez śnieg. Nawet bez gogli *wyjęła wspomniany sprzęt z kieszeni kombinezonu* One nawet czasem utrudniają. Dion, Shannon i Wolfe pokiwali ze zrozumieniem. Głównie ta pierwsza dwójka nadal ciężko oddychała. Ciszę jaka zapanowała przerwał zatem ten trzeci. Brunet podszedł wolno do Rain, na krawędź wąwozu. Wolfe – Co z tym robimy? *zapytał starając się zachować profesjonalny ton* Chłopak chciał się postarać, aby Rain zaczęła uważać go za równego sobie. Trochę dobijało go jej podejście do niego. Też był w końcu profesjonalistą. Zazdrościł gdzieś w duchu kontaktu jaki mieli między sobą Jeff, Chase i Mary. Liczył, że z Rain mógłby mieć tego nawiązkę. O niczym więcej nie marzył. Chciał być traktowany poważnie. Rain odparła dopiero po czasie. Może musiała się zastanowić, a może swoim zwyczajem wyczekała, aby wprawić Wolfe’a w zakłopotanie. Zdawało się, że czerpała perwersyjną przyjemność z niszczenia pewności siebie chłopaków. Inni mogli się tylko domyślać skąd u uroczej dziewczyny tak ostre podejście. W The Forest wydarzyło się dużo, ale ani Wolfe, ani Dion, ani nawet Shannon nie mieli o tym pojęcia… Rain – Musimy go objechać *powiedziała po nieadekwatnie długim czasie* Wolfe, który już uznawał swoją porażkę i miał odchodzić, spojrzał na Rain. Z trudem gasił młodzieńczy błysk satysfakcji w oczach. Wolfe – Zboczymy z kursu. Rain – Wiem *szepnęła nadal patrząc w dół. W jej głosie dało się wyczuć niezadowolenie* To bruneta ucieszyło, odparła tak normalnie, potraktowała go jak równego… Ten jeden raz przynajmniej. Rain – Dobra ekipa! *odwróciła się* Jedziemy wzdłuż! Zboczymy trochę z kursu, ale nie ma innej opcji. Wolfe – Wąwóz jest za głęboki i zbyt szeroki! *dodał stając równo z Rain* Dziewczyna spojrzała z ukosa na Wolfe’a. Trochę dziwiło ją to, że Wolfe staja równo z nią i tak apeluje. Trochę też ją to bawiło, a trochę imponowało. Rozszyfrowała jego starania. Dion – No to go! *zakrzyknął wracając na swój skuter, włączył silnik* Shannon również na powrót usiadła na swojej maszynie, także włączyła silnik. Dopięła suwak w skórzanej kurtce z naszywkami – tej, którą nosiła od samego przybycia do Mistletoe Wood. Nie było sensu dłużej dywagować. Cała czwórka z powrotem znalazła się na siedziskach skuterów śnieżnych. Zabrzmiały silniki, rozbłysły reflektory, śnieg wyleciał spod płóz. Cztery maszyny popędziły wzdłuż wąwozu. Cały czas zachowywali bezpieczną odległość od zdradliwej krawędzi. Upadek oznaczałby pewną śmierć. Jazda wzdłuż wąwozu jednak również nie oznaczała braku niespodzianek. Spokój po prostu nie mógł potrwać zbyt długo. Wszyscy mieli tego świadomość, byli już po prostu gotowi na kolejne rewelacje, potencjalnie śmiercionośne. Nie pomylili się i tym razem. Rain dostrzegła to pierwsza. Zachowała i dała sygnał klaksonem. Tym razem hamowanie przebiegło sprawniej. Zatrzymali się w jednej linii. Dion – Co tym razem? *zapytał pretensjonalnie* Rain chętnie zripostowałaby punkowi i ukarała go za niepasujący jej ton, jednak nie zrobiła tego, bo nie mogła, ze względu na to co było przed nimi. Nim brunetka wyjaśniła, dwie osoby to zobaczyły. Wolfe i Shannon. Chłopak nie skomentował, za to dziewczyna… Shannon – Bałwan…? *trudno było powiedzieć czy było to pytanie czy stwierdzenie* Faktycznie, naprzeciw czwórki uciekinierów stał śnieżny stwór. Nieruchomy, z wygiętymi, drewnianymi łapami. Od Rain, Shannon, Diona i Wolfe’a dzieliła go odległość basenu sportowego. Rain – Uważajcie. Nie ruszać się *rozkazała półszeptem* Dziewczyna ruszyła wolnym krokiem w kierunku stwora. Zostawiła za sobą skuter z włączonym silnikiem. Równie dobrze mogła staranować stwora, to jednak wydało jej się rażąco zbyt nieromantycznym rozwiązaniem. Utrzymując napięcie i ciszę Rain podeszła pod bałwana. Znalazłszy się tuż przy nim wystała moment po czym… Z rozmachem kopnęła go w śnieżną głowę. Kopniak był na tyle potężny, że najmniejsza kula spadła na ziemię i zapadła się w sypkim śniegu. Wracając do trójki uciekinierów, Rain szła wolno. Dała im dokładnie tyle czasu, aby otrząsnąć się po tym co zobaczyli i wyciągnąć pierwsze wnioski. Rain – To szpieg *oznajmiła będąc już przy reszcie* W The Forest mają Wywiwoły, tutaj są bałwany. Wolfe – Wywiwoły nie są szpiegami, tylko znaka… Rain – Ufaj dalej podręcznikom *przewróciła oczami i wsiadła na skuter* Jedziemy! Cały czar dobrego kontaktu z Rain prysł. Niepocieszony Wolfe grzecznie wszedł na swój skuter śnieżny i już się nie odezwał. Shannon i Dion nie pojmowali do końca sytuacji. Buzujące w nich emocje nie pozwalały myśleć trzeźwo i logicznie, więc tylko strzępki informacji podawanych przez Rain do nich docierały. Oboje weszli zwyczajnie na swoje maszyny i ruszyli za odjeżdżającą brunetką i Wolfe’m. … Gdzieś pośród śnieżnego pustkowia stał upiorny zaprzęg. Dwie Yule Goats, jeden stwór w czerwonej szacie. Kozioł trzymał w pazurzastej kulę śnieżną i przyglądał się jej. Pod szklaną kopułką dało się dostrzec ruch. Cztery malutkie figurki przypominające zabawkowe samochodziki mknęły przez biały świat. Obraz stawał się jednak coraz mniej wyraźny. Rogaty stwór zawarczał gniewnie. Jego złość udzieliła się kudłatym, monstrualnym kozom, które zaryczały uderzając kopytami jedno o drugie. Rozzłoszczony koziorożec schował kulę pod szatę i zawarczał gniewnie. Tuż obok sań pojawiły się dwa śnieżne kopce. Coś ruszało się pod śniegiem. Stwór wykonał ruch łapą. Dwie śnieżne bestie poleciały przed siebie, pod śniegiem tworząc na dotychczas nieskazitelnej powierzchni dwa, podłużne wybrzuszenia. Yule Goats zaryczały. … W domku na 24th Gingerbread Street z każdą minutą atmosfera ulegała poprawie. W tamtej chwili przebywająca tam Lukrecja oddawała się przyjemnej, ogrzewającej czynności – piła kakao. Telepatka siedziała na wygodnym fotelu obróconym przodem do kominka, specjalnie tak, aby siedzącemu było ciepło. Ze wspomnianym napojem w ręku dziewczyna wyglądała na całkiem szczęśliwą i zrelaksowaną. O ile można tak było mówić o osobie uwięzionej w opuszczonym domu, gdzieś w zaginionym, zasypanym śniegiem miasteczku. Lukrecja trzymała na kolanach kartonowe pudełko. Po brzegi wypełniały go pierniki. Nie były to jednak zwykłe ciastka. Wypieki miały charakterystyczny kształt malutkiego ludka. Ciasteczkowe Ludki. Dziewczyna pociągnęła dużego łyka nadal ciepłego kakao i odstawiła ostrożnie kubek na ustawiony obok stolik kawowy. Stolik oczywiście również zmienił swoją pozycję na skutek prowadzonego przez Lukrecję przemeblowania salonu. Lukrecja – Co my tu mamy… Telepatka wzięła do rąk jedno ciastko, obróciła je sobie w rękach. Dokładnie pamiętała jak podobne, pozornie niewinne ciasteczko wciągnęło za sobą do komina bezbronnego Jamesa w pierwszy dzień pobytu w Mistletoe Wood. Dziewczyna wbrew oczekiwaniom nie poczuła ciarek, ani niczego nieprzyjemnego. Ludzie umierali, trzeba się było z tym pogodzić. Lukrecja – Ooh… *westchnęła tęsknie* Godzenie się ze śmiercią wcale nie było takie łatwe, zwłaszcza kiedy rozchodziło się o bliskich. Ona sama się o tym przekonała. Jak tak dłużej o tym myślała to wszyscy przybyli do The Xmas to czuli, no prawie wszyscy… Niektórzy bardziej, inni trochę mniej. Lukrecja - ,,Inni w ogóle” *pomyślała gniewnie* Myśl ta jednak przeminęła. Lukrecja myślała wszakże o Wolfie, on nikogo nie stracił… Ale czytała mu w głowie… Czy śmierć kogoś bliskiego, fizyczna i ostateczna może być porównywalna ze śmiercią cząstki siebie? Ta nagła myśl zaskoczyła dziewczynę. Wszystko w Mistletoe Wood działo się tak nagle, w tym również zaskakujące myśli. Poczuła nagły wstyd, dziewczęcy smutek, wygryzła się szybko w piernikowego ludka, aby odpędzić to o czym myślała. Poczuła wyborny smak ciastka. Piernik; trochę cynamonu, imbir, cukier, znakomity lukier. Ah… Ciastko rozpływało się w ustach. Dziewczyna spojrzała na nie kontrolnie chcąc upewnić się, czy nie zaczęło krzyczeć. Nie zaczęło. Dziewczyna poczuła jednak coś innego. Zaskakująco dużo odczuć opętało ją w ciągu kilku chwil. To było jednak inne. Widziała to w głowie. Z wrażenia upuściła pudełko. Ciastka rozsypały się po podłodze, zaś okrągłe pudełko potoczyło się w kąt. Lukrecja – To były symbole bezpieczeństwa *zaczęła mówić do siebie* Jak owocowe mieszanki w The Forest… *patrzyła zaskoczona na ciastka* Ale jak ja to… Z wrażenia opadła z powrotem na fotel. Coś się nie zgadzało. Jakim cudem mogła to wyczytać? Widziała to jasno: ciąg myślowy. Myśli Jeffa niosącego to pudełko. „Symbole bezpieczeństwa”. Dziewczyna podniosła ciastko, zacisnęła oczy, ale nic więcej nie wyczytała. Wstała i sięgnęła po pudełko, złapała je mocno. „Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak i trzeba będzie dla odwrócenia ich uwagi od mroku robić show to będą mieli te Symbole Bezpieczeństwa”. Upuściła pudełko. Nie była głupia. Zrozumiała co się dzieje. Lukrecja – Ja mogę… Ja czuję myśli jak… jak… *zaśmiała się* jak zapach… Telepatka wstała. Nadal patrzyła na pudełko i rozsypane po dywanie ciasteczkowe ludki. Złapała się za głowę, przeszła kilka razy po pokoju. Lukrecja – Niemożliwe… A może… Lucjana mówiła, że umiejętności się rozwijają… Dziewczyna nagle rzuciła się w tył. Przyskoczyła do regału. Wydawało się jej, że chowała go do skrytki w regale. Nie, jednak nie. Pobiegła na górę. Musiał być w kufrze, w pokoju, w którym mówiła o nim Wolfe’owi. Na schodach rozległ się dźwięk stukania butów. Nie, nie miała obcasów, ale nadal stukała. Zbiegła po chwili. Padła na fotel przed kominkiem. Musiała uspokoić oddech. Zmęczyła się trochę biegnąc w górę i na dół… Lukrecja – Mam cię… Dziewczyna trzymała na kolanach czarny kapelusik – własność Constance. Lukrecja – Zobaczmy co mi powiesz… Nie myślała nawet o tym, że od samotności zaczęła podejrzanie dużo mówić do siebie. W tamtej chwili miała większe zmartwienia. Jedno leżało jej na kolanach kusząc tajemnicami, które wprost prosiły, by je odkryć. Telepatka zamknęła oczy i uruchomiła swój szósty zmysł. … Szóstka uciekinierów podróżowała ciasno stłoczona w kabinie pługu. Tak jak przez większość podróży i tym razem doskwierała im dotkliwie nuda. Najbardziej uniwersalnym sposobem zapobiegawczym miała być rozmowa. Z inicjatywą wyszła Fat Amy. Blondynka zawsze potrafiła znaleźć sposób na rozpoczęcie pogawędki. Fat Amy – Właściwie *zaczęła* Nie chcąc wnikać w wasze szalone backstory, które jak mniemam jest, ale jakim cudem trafiliście na siebie? *zapytała Jeffa i Chase’a* Blondyni spojrzeli na siebie niepewnie. Podobnie zareagowała Mary. Prowadzący znali prawdę, ale nie zamierzali opowiadać całego szeregu kilku historii, tym bardziej, że czuli, że nie o to do końca chodziło w pytaniu. Chase – Sprecyzuj *mruknął* Fat Amy – Nooo… Macie niebagatelne zdolności, jesteście ultra przystojni, znacie się na rzeczach, o którym innym by się nie śniło… *wyliczała* Chase – Tak, tak *przerwał dziewczynie* Faktycznie tak jest. Niższy z blondynów przyjął na siebie składanie wyjaśnień i odpowiadanie na pytania. Doszło między nimi do cichego porozumienia, że dla odmiany to Chase teraz popełni funkcję reprezentatywną. Chase – To przypadek *powiedział dobitnie* Może to mało romantyczne, ale los jakoś tak zadziałał… *powiedział jakby przepraszająco* Fat Amy – A… Ha… Chase zauważył cichy zawód na twarzy dziewczyny, wyczuł też, że towarzyszący im Daniel i Junior, pomimo, że w rozmowie pełnili tylko funkcję biernych słuchaczy, także trochę się zawiedli. Chłopak się im nie dziwił. Po jego duecie z Jeffem można by spodziewać się wszakże zniewalających zaskoczeń i wstrząsających historii… I można było, ale nie zawsze dało się je usłyszeć. Chase – Takich osób ze zdolnościami, jak to nazywacie, jest więcej niż się wydaje *mówił ściszonym, zobojętniałym głosem* Ale nie wielu ma okazje i warunki, by to przetestować. Pomimo próby Chase’a, rozmowy nie udało się podtrzymać. Kiedy już wydawało się, że w pługu znowu zapanuje cisza, pałeczkę przejęła Mary. Dziewczyna znała obydwu blondynów od dłuższego czasu, więc mogła się wypowiedzieć. I tak mówiła do trójki uciekinierów, którzy na własne oczy widzieli siły zimowego mroku, czemu nie miałaby dorzucić czegoś? Mary – Ich przyjaźń jest magiczna *zaczęła bez ostrzeżenia* Inspirująca. Mówię wam *zaśmiała się* Nie warto wchodzić im w drogę. Czerwony Kapturek zrobiła pauzę, odgarnęła niesforny kosmyk włosów z czoła. Mary – Dla nich opuściłam raz na zawsze The Forest… Zwierzenia Mary na powrót zwróciły uwagę uciekinierów na rozmowę. Dały one tez możliwość Jeffowi. Teraz to najwyższy w towarzystwie chłopak podjął wątek. Jeff – The Forest i wszystko z nim związane… To nas wszystkich duże kosztowało… Mnie na przykład kosztowało porsche. Na wieść o luksusowym aucie, większą uwagę na rozmowę zwrócił Junior. Sportowiec zauważalnie skupił się na słowach blondyna. Obojętna nie pozostała także Fat Amy. Blondynka co prawda od początku słuchała, ale wtedy zaczęła robić to z jeszcze większym zainteresowaniem. Nie była zapaloną fanką motoryzacji, ale ekskluzywne auta zawsze zwracały jej uwagę. Jeff widząc, że zwrócił uwagę innych mówił dalej: Jeff – Uciekaliśmy z lasu w fazie kiedy las… Szalał *powiedział ostrożnie* Na ostatniej prostej stanęliśmy oko w oko z koszmarnym jeleniem… Wielkości tego pługu. Uciekinierzy cicho westchnęli. Słuchali dalej z zapartym tchem. Nawet Daniel wydał się minimalnie zainteresowany. Jeff – Czołówka oznaczałaby porażkę, więc podeszliśmy do tego strategicznie, co nie Chasik? *spojrzał na przyjaciela* Chase oderwał wzrok od bieli rozciągającej się przed pługiem i pokiwał głową. Chase – To był najdzikszy drift w całym moim życiu *przyznał z lekkim śmiechem* Junior – Kurcze… *nie zdołał się powstrzymać* I wyszliście bez szwanku… Jeff – Nie do końca *sprostował* Nawet do The Xmas przyjechaliśmy nieźle obtłuczonym autem. Ale stabilnym mimo wszystko *postukał palcami w kierownicę* Nigdy już na nie nie będę narzekał, po tym ustrojstwie. Sportowiec zaśmiał się i pokiwał głową. Junior – Jak kiedykolwiek się stąd wyrwiemy… Mary/Fat Amy – Ej! *krzyknęły jednocześnie* Dziewczyny spojrzały na siebie zaskoczone, potem na piłkarza, on patrzył na nie. Mary – Myśl pozytywnie *pouczyła chłopaka* Fat Amy – Tak, słuchaj Mary. Mary – Yup *kiwnęła głową* O pozytywne nastawienie rozchodzi się więcej niż by ci się wydawało. Junior uniósł ręce w obronnym geście. Junior – Ok, ok… Chase przysunął się do Jeffa, mruknął mu na ucho: Chase – Laski… Jeff – Ta… … Ekipa uciekinierów pod komendą Rain mogła cieszyć się postojem odbywającym się na śnieżnym pustkowiu. Każda chwila nie spędzana na zimnych siedziskach pozwalała odpocząć całemu ciału, a zwłaszcza… Shannon – Mój tyłek… *pomasowała się po czterech literach* Dion, nie proponuj masażu! *upomniała natychmiast punka* Chłopak uniósł obronnie ręce. Dion – Nic nie mówiłem! *zaśmiał się* Shannon – Ale tak myślałeś *powiedziała z przekąsem patrząc chłopakowi w oczy* Sytuacji z boku przyglądał się Wolfe. Chłopak lekko parsknął śmiechem. Poza momentami kiedy zastanawiał się głęboko na tym jak wypada w oczach Rain, czuł się całkiem dobrze i swobodnie. Nadal czerpał dziwną radość z bycia w dziczy… I to jednak nie mogło potrwać zbyt długo. Odezwało się bowiem coś co przysłaniało wszystko inne – głód. Brunet złapał się za brzuch. Wolfe – Ugh, zgłodniałem *mruknął podchodząc do stojącej nieruchomo Rain* Rain – Skończyły się twoje zapasy pod siedzeniem? *uniosła pytająco brew* Wolfe – Tak. Rain – Moje też *rzekła natychmiast* Wolfe – Ah… Do rozmawiającej dwójki dołączyli się punk i weteranka armii. Wolfe – No… Ah, ten borsuk co was zaatakował… Można było go oskórować *dołożył starań aby nie zabrzmiało to w żaden sposób oskarżająco* Dziewczyny, które w końcu stanęły twarzą w twarz z czarno-białym stworem poczuły się zobligowane, by odpowiedzieć. Nie odczytały słów Wolfe’a jako zaczepne, więc odezwały się spokojnie. Rain – Nie było czasu. Shannon – Emocje, pośpiech, nie pomyślałyśmy. Po prostu mordobicie *zaśmiała się* Dion – Wow, to może opowiecie jak go położyłyście? *uśmiechnął się pod nosem szczerze ciekawy relacji dziewczyn* Rain i Shannon spojrzały na siebie. Na szczęście szybko przypomniały sobie co zaszło, co im pomogło… Shannon nie chciała mówić, a wiedziała jeszcze mniej od Rain. Milcząco doszły do porozumienia. Shannon – Jednak wam nie powiemy *powiedziała stanowczo* Wolfe i Dion spojrzeli na siebie nieco zaskoczeni, potem przenieśli spojrzenia na koleżanki. Dion – Co, jakiś fuks? *zapytał zaczepnie* Punk co prawda nie podważał tego, że dziewczyny poradziły sobie same z potworem, nic nie podejrzewał i sposobem w jaki mówił dawał o tym jasno do zrozumienia. Chciał je trochę pozaczepiać tylko. Shannon – Ty, ty, ty *pokręciła palcem* Walczyłam kiedyś skarpetą wypełnioną masłem i położyłam gang podrywających mnie motocyklistów *powiedziała buntowniczo i wystawiła język* Dion – Wow, no to masz moje pełne uznanie *powiedział z przesadnym podziwem* Oboje zaśmiali się. Uśmiech zagościł też na twarzach Wolfe’a i Rain. Cała czwórka maskowała swoje wewnętrzne rozterki. Dzięki pozytywnym nastawieniu nawet dawali radę zapominać na krótkie momenty, o beznadziejnej sytuacji, o otaczającym ich źle i bólach z przeszłości… … Lukrecja otworzyła oczy. Po policzkach ciekły jej łzy. W rękach nadal trzymała mały, czarny kapelusik, który dawniej należał do jej siostry. Telepatka sama się sobie dziwiła, nie sądziła, że będzie w stanie aż tyle wyczytać… Znowu nawiedziły ją myśli, mnóstwo myśli. Zobaczywszy to co zobaczyła przeżyła szok. Dużo rzeczy stało się jasne, więcej niż by przypuszczała. Dziewczynie udało się poznać wiele myśli Constance, prawdopodobnie jej ostatnich. Chociaż przychodziło jej to z bólem, to Lukrecja zdążyła się już pogodzić z tym, że jej siostra odeszła na zawsze. Myśli rojące się w głowie uciekającej z lasu blondynki były już tylko gorzkim dodatkiem; pozostałością po osobie, którą Lukrecja kochała. Większych rewelacji dostarczyły jednak myśli kogoś innego, kogoś o kim telepatka wiedziała, że miał w rękach kapelusik… Dotychczas dziewczyna opluwała Wolfe’a w głowie przy każdej możliwej okazji, uznawała go za winnego zniknięcia Constance, nie potrafiła mu tego wybaczyć. Złość pogłębiła się po wydarzeniach jakie spotkały ich w Mistletoe Wood; miłość, a potem ostra kłótnia. Jednak w świetle tego czego o chłopaku dowiedziała się telepatka „zdejmując” myśli z kapelusza, sytuacja była znacznie inna… Lukrecja – Oh Wolfe… *powiedziała ze smutkiem* Telepatka nie wiedziała co myśleć. Najchętniej porozmawiałaby o tym… Z kimkolwiek. Niestety takiej możliwości nie było. Aby upewnić się w tym przekonaniu spojrzała na zaimprowizowaną półeczkę przy kominku. Oprócz ocalonej kuli śnieżnej i wyłożonego małymi cekinami bałwanka, stał tam także mały, fioletowy kapelusik. Lukrecja – Fiona… Dziewczyna wstała i przeszła się po salonie. Nie mogła stać, czuła jak od tego wszystkiego kręci się jej w głowie. Opadła z powrotem na fotel. „Wolfe… On… Nie miał wyboru” – myślała Lukrecja. – „Chciał koniecznie zostać Zabójcą Snów i zniknąć, chociaż wiedział, że go nie przyjmą to chciał zaszyć się w lesie” – powtarzała to co wyczytała. – „Był tylko świadkiem… I sam był przerażony tym co miało ją spotkać” Cały tok myślowy został jednak nagle przerwany. Z góry odezwał się hałas. Stukot, trzask, głuche uderzenie. Lukrecja ze złością zmiażdżyła trzymane w rękach ciasto w kształcie człowieczka. Upuściła okruszki i wstała z fotela. Lukrecja – Niech się dzieje. … Podczas gdy w paru częściach Mistletoe Wood trochę się rozjaśniło, inne obszary pozostawały skryte pod zasłoną grubych, ciemnych chmur. Jak nietrudno się domyślić chmurom towarzyszył także biały opad, czyli mówiąc prościej śnieg. Ze śniegu sterczało 5 okrągłych, czarnych… kształtów. Nie sięgały zbyt wysoko ponad powierzchnię śnieżnej pierzyny. Po przyjrzeniu się ów kształtom bliżej dawało się jednak dostrzec czym w istocie były. Nie były to piłki, nie były to dynie tylko… ludzkie głowy. Zakopane w śniegu ciała, sterczące spod puchu. Zamarznięte, fioletowe od odmrożeń twarze zastygłe w grymasach przerażenia. Z linii ludzkich głów korzystały dwa maszkarony. Niskie stwory w czarnych, zwiewnych szatkach stały na głowach po dwóch przeciwległych stronach linii. Pierwszy stwór miał głowę zakrytą brązowym kapturem. Z otworu wydzierały płonące czerwienią, lekko skośne oczy. Drugi potwór miał na mordzie drewnianą, upiorną maskę z dorobionymi drewnianymi rogami. Maszkarony ryły kopytkami o zamarznięte głowy. Prawdopodobnie reszta ciał właścicieli spoczywała pionowo wbita w śnieg… Stwory wydały z siebie dziwaczny chichot i zaczęły zabawę. Wykonując krótkie skoki przeskakiwały z jednej głowy na drugą. Wydawały się być w siódmym niebie… a może piekle? Tak czy inaczej bawiły się tak nadal przy akompaniamencie swych własnych śmiechów. W tle, za nimi widoczne było coś jeszcze. Pomimo padającego śniegu dało się dostrzec wysoki, śnieżny kopiec. Naokoło porozstawiane były płonące jasno pochodnie. Ogień nie gasł pomimo wiatru i śniegu. Przeraźliwy, diabelski chichot niósł się w powietrzu, leciał wraz z wiatrem, wirował razem ze śniegiem, przyprawiał o ciarki każdego kto miał nieszczęście go usłyszeć. A potwory dalej skakały. … Mistletoe Wood zaskakiwało na każdym kroku. Nagłe zmiany i zawirowania były czymś o czym nie dało się ani na chwilę zapomnieć. Wyuczona czujność mogła jednak zostać uśpiona zbyt długim pasmem bez niepowodzeń. Taka sytuacja nastąpiła u szóstki osób podróżujących pługiem. Niespodziewane zdarzenie zupełnie ich zaskoczyło. Pług stanął. Chase – Kurwa! *wrzasnął głośno Chase uderzając w tapicerkę* O dziwo siedzący za kierownicą Jeff nie okazał tak zauważalnie frustracji, w porównaniu do swojego nieco niższego kolegi, przystojny blondyn zachował się stoicko spokojnie. Rzecz jasna była to swego rodzaju iluzja i zasługa wytrenowanego opanowania, we wnętrzu Jeff dosłownie się gotował. Jeff – Co się stało? *zapytał przyciszonym głosem po dłuższej chwili* Odpowiedź na zadane w pustkę pytanie nie została udzielona, nikt nie silił się nawet na pokręcenie głową czy wzruszenie ramionami. Chyba to poczuli. Otoczenie dawało im znaki. Za oknami znowu padał śnieg, zaś niebo zakrywały szczelnie ciemne chmury. Cała pogoda zmieniała się tak gwałtownie… i magicznie… Mary – Trzeba wyjść i sprawdzić co się stało *powiedziała wreszcie* Jeff – Czy to bezpieczne? *spojrzał na dziewczynę, jego przystojna twarz zadrgała zdradzając napięcie* Może lepiej nie ryzykować *potarł lekki zarost* Chase – Nie, Mary chyba ma rację *odezwał się po serii kilku głębokich wdechów* Nawet jeśli to pułapka to trzeba w nią wpaść. Czekając zamarzniemy tu prędzej czy później. W reakcji na słowa Jeffa, uczestnicy, a właściwie uciekinierzy, otworzyli szeroko oczy. Jednak ani Daniel, ani Junior, ani nawet Fat Amy nie skomentowali słów prowadzącego w żaden werbalny sposób. Jeff – Wszyscy? Chase – W ilości siła *odparł beztrosko* Sytuacja była dużo groźniejsza niż mogłoby się wydawać. Oto ich jedyny środek transportu stanął pośród śnieżnego pustkowia, z daleka od cywilizacji, od schronienia, od właściwie czegokolwiek. Na domiar złego byli zdani tylko na siebie i swoje doświadczenia. Doświadczenie nie wiele mogło pomóc, kiedy źródło nagłej awarii było zupełnie nieznane. Mogła być to niegroźna usterka, większe uszkodzenie, ale także kaprys mrocznych mocy czy atak śnieżnej bestii. Zastanawiając się, który z tych nieoptymistycznych scenariuszów się sprawdzi, uciekinierzy opuścili kabinę pługu i miękko zeskoczyli w śnieg. Pierwszym co ich uderzyło była cisza. Pomimo padającego śniegu i spodziewanego wiatru, do ich uszu nie docierały prawie żadne dźwięki. Ustał warkot silnika, do którego zdążyli się tak przyzwyczaić w ciągu kilku godzin żmudnej podróży, w ciasnym, irytująco rezonującym kokpicie. Junior – Chwila, Jeff *spojrzał na blondyna, który akurat mocował się z wełnianą czapką* Wychodząc wyłączyłeś silnik, czyli nie zatrzymała nas usterka, a raczej… I wtedy się zadziało… Oczywiście hipoteza sportowca mogła być błędna. Przecież pług mógł stanąć przez awarię części mechanicznej odpowiedzialnej za ruch gąsienic. Silnik mógł działać, lecz uszkodzone mogło być coś innego… Mogło. W tej sytuacji awaria była zasługą czegoś absolutnie nie mechanicznego. A dzięki tezie Juniora, jakkolwiek trafna lub nietrafna była, uciekinierzy zyskali sekundę przewagi nad atakującym. Uderzyło spod śniegu. Nagle i niespodziewanie. Ciemny, prawie czarny stwór prawie nie wyłaniał się spod puchu. Pełzał z zaskakującą prędkością. Uderzył od dołu wyrzucając w górę śnieg i osobę, która akurat na nim stała. Jeff nie mógł się tego spodziewać, odleciał bezwładnie kilka metrów i wylądował na boku. Na szczęście upadek zamortyzowała świeża warstwa białego puchu. Ukryta pod stopami uciekinierów bestia nie odpuszczała, zaatakowała z nie mniejszą zajadłością tym razem obierając sobie za cel Chase’a. Blondyn doświadczony w niebezpiecznych akcjach, dodatkowo pobudzony zaobserwowanym chwilę wcześniej atakiem na jego przyjaciela, zdołał zmobilizować się na tyle, aby w krytycznym momencie odskoczyć na bok. W górę wyleciał śnieg, ale Chase pozostał na śnieżnej ziemi. Musiał tylko zrobić parę fikołków… Ryk spod śniegu był nieporównywalny z niczym innym. Zwiastował on kolejną, niemożliwą do powstrzymania szarżę. Napastnik był sam przeciwko szóstce. Przewaga liczebna jednak nic im nie dawała. Długi stwór z łatwością obalił Juniora i Fat Amy, którzy bezowocnie usiłowali uciec z powrotem do pługu. Bestia umyślnie odciągała uciekinierów od bezpiecznego pojazdu. W całej kotłowaninie nikt nie zdołał nawet nic krzyknąć, ani słowa ostrzeżenia, zero okrzyków przerażenia. Tu jednak przydało się doświadczenie. Krzycząc stracili by energię niezbędną do walki o życie. Skryty pod śniegiem stwór zaszarżował po raz kolejny. Jego nowym celem była Mary. Dziewczyna zauważyła formujące się przed nią wybrzuszenie w śniegu. Już uginała nogi, aby wykonać skok kiedy skoczył ktoś inny… Ręka zaopatrzona w łom opadła po łuku. Metalowy przedmiot wszedł w śnieg jak ostrze w miękką tkankę, jak nuż w masło, krótko mówiąc bez najmniejszego oporu. Głuche uderzenie nie oddało siły z jaką zadano cios, siły jakiej nikt się nie spodziewał. Kontratak okazał się nad wyraz skuteczny. Formujące się na śniegu, podłużne wybrzuszenie rozpadło się pod wpływem uderzenia z dołu. Nowa wypukłość zaczęła się tworzyć w innym kierunku, w linii prostej. Był to znak, że zabójczy napastnik uciekł. Minęło kilka chwil, dobre parę minut, zanim ktokolwiek zdołał się odezwać. Ten cały czas poświęcili na łapanie oddechu. Każda kolejna akcja w Mistletoe Wood kosztowała ich mnóstwo wysiłku i produkowała niewyobrażalne ilości stresu. Daniel wypuścił łom z ręki. Stał nieruchomo. Po chłopaku nie było widać ani śladu zmęczenia. Siwowłosy wolno opuścił wzrok i spojrzał pod swoje nogi. Metalowy przedmiot opadł w poziomie i zagłębił się w sypki śnieg. Daniel podniósł go ostrożnie i schował z powrotem pod swoją kurtkę. Strzepał odrobinę świeżego śniegu ze swoich rozczochranych włosów, ani przez moment nie myślał o czapce, chyba nie było mu zimno. Kiedy inni się pozbierali pierwszym co zrobili było spojrzenie, spojrzeli na Daniela. Ich oczy wyrażały szok i nie była to tylko pozostałość po natarciu kryjącego się poza zasięgiem wzroku potwora, ale także reakcja na nagłą akcję cichego chłopaka, którego o podobną zdolność do mobilizacji w krytycznych momentach zupełnie nie podejrzewali. Chase jako pierwszy przerwał ciszę. Chase – Jeff… *odwrócił się szybko* Wysoki blondyn machnął lekceważąco ręką w skórzanej rękawiczce. Zdążył już podnieść się ze śniegu. Lewą ręką, dla odmiany zaopatrzoną w wełnianą rękawicę, trzymał podpartą o bolący bok. Chłopak uśmiechał się jednak szeroko ukazując białe zęby, nie chciał aby inni się o niego martwili, a zwłaszcza Chase. Blondyn martwił się tylko trochę tym, że przy upadku zgubił czapkę. Wiedział, że zaraz będzie musiał się rozejrzeć w około i ją podnieść… Chase widząc, że jego przyjaciel jest cały i zdrowy poczuł lekką ulgę, mógł zająć się resztą… Skoczył ku Mary. Ulga zniknęła zastąpiona nowym pasmem zmartwień. Niższy blondyn objął swoją ukochaną i spojrzał z wdzięcznością na Daniela. Chase – Dziękuję *powiedział z naciskiem. Nie zadawał zbędnych pytań, podejrzewał, że zadadzą je inni. Do tego czasu mógł udawać niezaskoczonego* Daniel – Drobiazg *wzruszył ramionami jak gdyby w ciągu ostatnich kilku minut nie wydarzyło się nic nadzwyczajnego* W porównaniu do Chase’a inni mieli jednak masę pytań. Chociażby chcieli nie mogli otrząsnąć się z szoku i ukryć zaskoczenia. Chyba nawet bardziej zastanawiały ich niewiadome związane z Danielem. Temat śnieżnej bestii można było przemilczeć, przynajmniej przez chwilę, i potem wrócić do niego. Fat Amy – Po pierwsze… Co?! Po drugie… Jak?! *wykrzykując każde zapytanie łapała się za głowę* I skąd?! Daniel ponownie wzruszył ramionami. Nie dawał po sobie poznać żadnych emocji, ani dumy, ani satysfakcji, ani też stresu czy zdenerwowania. Był taki jak zwykle, czyli cichy i trudny do rozszyfrowania. Daniel – Wziąłem łom z hangaru na wypadek gdyby był potrzebny *powiedział swoim zwyczajnym, pozbawionym emocji tonem* Jak widać był *zdobył się na dodanie czegoś co miało z założenia wskazywać na luźne podejście do sytuacji* Spokojny ton i sposób w jaki wypowiadał się Daniel tylko pogłębiło szok uciekinierów. Prawdopodobnie spędziliby tak dobre kilka godzin na staniu i niedowierzaniu gdyby nie Chase. Chłopak szybko odzyskał pełnię rozumu i ogarnął się w sytuacji. Chase – Ej! Stwór był sam i uciekł, więc może wrócić z posiłkami! *mówił głośno* Na pług nie ma co liczyć, więc musimy iść na piechotę. Pozostali rzucili Chase’owi wyjątkowo ponure spojrzenia. Junior – Na pewno wiemy, że nie działa? *zdobył się na zadanie pytania* Chase – Jak chcesz to sprawdź *rzucił obojętnie i założył ręce* Sportowiec domyślał się, że blondyn ma rację, jednak w geście desperackiej nadziei podszedł wolno do pługu. Bez przekonania wspiął się po drabince i uruchomił silnik. Rozległ się charakterystyczny odgłos i… nic poza tym. Pomimo prób Juniora, pług nie ruszył na nowo. Chase – Musimy go porzucić *powiedział z naciskiem* Zbić się ciasno i iść. Fat Amy – Ale w pługu są wszystkie nasze zapasy! Jeff – Nie mamy wyjścia *powiedział stając obok swojego przyjaciela* Tylko będąc w drodze mamy szanse. Mary – Zmniejszamy też trochę szanse, że nas na nowo wytropi *powiedziała chcąc dodać innym nieco optymizmu. W rzeczywistości wiedziała jak mało ma racji. Śnieżne bestie były mistrzami w nawigowaniu po zaśnieżonym terenie. Ich nazwa mówiła sama za siebie* Junior – Czy aby na pewno podróż na piechotę to dobry pomysł? *upewniał się* Chase – Nie *pokręcił przecząco głową* Ale nie mamy żadnej, innej opcji. Sportowiec musiał niechętnie przyznać rację prowadzącemu. Byli w potrzasku. I każdy z nich o tym doskonale wiedział. Z resztą to było jasne już od dłuższego czasu… Fat Amy – No to idźmy… *powiedziała bez entuzjazmu stawiając pierwsze kroki przez sięgający jej powyżej kolan śnieg* Że też nie mogło nas wywalić gdzieś gdzie nie jest tak… głęboko. Mary – Dlatego wolałam las *powiedziała obsesyjnie wręcz wspominając The Forest* Chase – A przestań, w zimie tam też jest koszmarnie *wdał się z dziewczyną w pogawędkę, równocześnie postawił pierwsze kroki* Mary – Ale były punkty odniesienia! *nie ustępowała* I zróżnicowanie terenu. Chase – Mhm… Niższy chłopak był już w stanie odpowiadać tylko mruknięciami. W ułamku sekundy przestawił się na tryb przewodnika. Bez grama zdziwienia odkrył, że pozostała piątka podążyła dokładnie za nim. Momentalnie poczuł odpowiedzialność na swoich ramionach, musiał znaleźć drogę, jakikolwiek cel. Jeff przez czas trwania The Forest zdążył przywyknąć do tego, że to on był przewodnikiem, toteż na samym początku poczuł lekki dysonans. Zniknął on jednak gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że sam nie miał ani grama pojęcia o nawigacji w Mistletoe Wood. W The Forest z resztą prowadził grupę tylko dzięki dokładnym wskazaniom Chase’a. Jeff nie był tak dobrym nawigatorem jak jego przyjaciel. Bez dłuższego zastanawiania się powierzył swój los w jego ręce. Ufał mu bezgranicznie. Zaufać musieli też inni. Mary nie miała z tym problemu, Fat Amy i Junior dzięki nabytym w ciągu ostatnich dni doświadczeniom też nie. Daniel nie zdradzał za to nic. Cichy chłopak jak gdyby automatycznie ustawił się na końcu pochodu. Normalnie prawdopodobnie funkcję stróża pełniłby Jeff. Chłopak jednak sam był zbyt niepewny i szczerze mówiąc przestraszony by wychylać się przed szereg i wystawiać się na atak potworów. Pewność siebie i poczucie odpowiedzialności opuściły go i miały nie wrócić jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Dał swoim baterią czas by się na nowo naładowały. Strach czuli wszyscy, nie wyłączając Chase’a i Mary. Otaczająca ich biel, do której dochodził padający śnieg działały przytłaczająco. … Lukrecja wolno wspinała się po zakręcających w lewo schodach. Po raz enty tego dnia dziękowała sobie za brak obcasów. Dzięki temu unikała wydawania dodatkowych dźwięków, tak jakby samo skrzypienie starych schodów nie robiło wystarczającego hałasu. Dziewczyna pocieszała się słysząc dziwne odgłosy, które nadal dobiegały ze strychu. Liczyła na to, że skutecznie zagłuszają one dźwięk jej kroków. Co dziwne wcale nie bała się wraz ze zbliżaniem się do źródła groźnych brzmień. Telepatka ściskała pod pachą swoją tajną broń. Przyciskała to coś do siebie w miarę jak pięła się po zakręcających schodach. Starała się jak najbardziej przywierać do ściany. Pomimo, że oszroniona i zakurzona to dawała poczucie bezpieczeństwa, gdyż eliminowała ryzyko ataku od prawej flanki. Lukrecja – No… Już blisko… *mówiła pod nosem. Sama się sobie dziwiła jak dużo zaczęła mówić sama do siebie. W ten sposób dodawała sobie otuchy. To trochę usprawiedliwiało ją w jej własnych oczach* Dziewczyna z każdym krokiem była coraz bliżej drzwi. Będąc już bardzo blisko zauważyła, że są one uchylone. Na schody padał lekki blask ciepłego światła. Dało się wyraźnie dosłyszeć stukot. Drewniana podłoga w zetknięciu z nogami dawała niepowtarzalne odgłosy. Lukrecja – Co to jest? *szeptała do siebie* Telepatka podeszła tak blisko jak tylko mogła, tak jak pozwalał jej rozsądek. Stanęła na palcach na cienkim skrawku podłogi dostępnym tylko dlatego, że drzwi już były uchylone do wewnątrz. Nie ryzykując zaskrzypienia, Lukrecja zajrzała przez szparę na strych. Chciałaby pomyśleć, że to co zobaczyła przerosło jej najśmielsze oczekiwania, jednak nie była to prawda. Szczerze to była gotowa na coś znacznie bardziej… spektakularnego. Co nie oznacza, że widok jaki ujrzała należał do codziennych,. Oto po strychowej podłodze maszerowały drewniane żołnierzyki. Po dokładniejszych, wzrokowych oględzinach Lukrecja mogła uznać je za zastęp dziadków do orzechów. Drewniani wojownicy mieli na sobie malowane, czerwone kubraczki i czarne czapeczki. Z rozwartych, drewnianych ust ziała pustka. Ludziki trzymały miniaturowe mieczyki. Telepatka jednak nie wątpiła w ich właściwości do cięcia. Już miała okazję przekonać się o tym jak ożywione zabawki potrafią być niebezpieczne. Pamiętała, że jej znajomi nieźle oberwali przy ostatniej potyczce. Uśmiechnęła się przypominając sobie, że nikt nie odczuwał później żadnych nieprzyjemności związanych z poniesionymi obrażeniami. Jednocześnie wiedziała, że było to wywołane nadmiarem innych zmartwień… Lukrecja otrząsnęła się z zamyślenia, potrząsnęła głową. Wyjęła spod pachy pudełko z ciasteczkowymi ludkami. Lukrecja – Zabawmy się… Dziewczyna starając się zachować ciszę rozkruszyła ciastko w dłoni. Marz drewnianych potworków emitował stukot, który zagłuszał wszelkie odgłosy, które mogła wydać Lukrecja, tym lepiej dla niej. Telepatka rozsypała odrobinę okruszków na strychową podłogę i zaczęła powoli schodzić. Zostawiała za sobą trop z okruszków. Lukrecja – Chodźcie… *mruczała* Telepatka skierowała się na dół. Już kiedy zeszła do korytarza na piętrze usłyszała stukot na schodach… … Pogoda zmieniała się z minuty na minutę. To, że przez chwilę widoczność była dobra i nie padał śnieg, nie oznaczało, że zaraz na Mistletoe Wood nie spadną tony białego puchu. Wszystko się zmieniało. Grupa Rain jechała na skuterach śnieżnych. Z zaskoczenia zaatakowała ich nagła śnieżna zamieć. W ciągu kilku sekund stracili widoczność i ostatki poczucia komfortu, znaleźli się w epicentrum zimowej burzy. Nie mogli w żaden sposób się porozumieć. Próby dania sobie kontrolnych sygnałów klaksonami nic nie dały, huk i szum towarzyszące zamieci doskonale tłumiły dźwięki. O krzyczeniu nie było mowy. Usta zamarzały, bolały od zimna. Niezbędnym zabiegiem było zlizywanie śniegu z warg. Jakimś cudem jednak cały czas widzieli siebie przez prawie zamknięte oczy. Pośród ruchomej bieli zamieci dawało się dostrzec migające, czerwone światełka na tyłach poszczególnych skuterów. Bez zbędnych słów, których wypowiedzenie i tak było niemożliwe, uciekinierzy zbili się w zwarty szyk, podjechali tak by być jedno za drugim. Ani na moment nie zwalniali. Wizja zagrożenia i niebezpieczeństwo związane z otaczającą ich zamiecią zadziałały. Dodali gazu i popędzili z pełną determinacją. Wolfe zamykał szyk. Zaciskał ręce na kierownicy i pochylał nisko głowę. W zasadzie, co zaskakujące, chłopak nie czuł zimna. Pomimo smagającego go po plecach lodowatego wiatru nadal czuł się komfortowo. Podejrzewał, że mogła być to zasługa dodatkowego, ciepłego podkoszulka, który z niechęcią włożył pod swoją bordową bluzę jeszcze podczas pobytu w schronie ewakuacyjnym. W tamtej chwili uśmiechał się na myśl o tej rozważnej decyzji. I był to jedyny powód do uśmiechu. Jadący zaledwie metr dalej Dion nie był tak optymistycznie nastawiony. Punk zaciskał zęby nawet mocniej niż palce na dwóch stronach kierownicy. Chłopak czuł zimno i było mu z tym wyjątkowo niedobrze. Śnieg wbrew woli wdzierał się za kołnierz i wchodził w kontakt ze skórą. Punk dosłownie czuł jak zamarzają mu plecy. Jedynym czym go ogrzewało była adrenalina. Shannon radziła sobie z zimnem nieco lepiej. Trening wojskowy nijako przystosował ją do radzenia sobie w ekstremalnych warunkach. To z czym jednak przychodziło jej się mierzyć w Mistletoe Wood wychodziło znacznie poza elementy przeszkolenia wojskowego. Tak jak jednak w szeregu poprzednich sytuacji, tak tutaj blondynka nie miała wyboru. Jechała nie zmniejszając tempa, za nic nie chciała zgubić jadącej przed nią Rain. Rain zaś z całej czwórki była najbardziej zahartowana i zaadaptowana do niesprzyjających warunków w Mistletoe Wood. Jej kolejną przewagą było najlepsze odzienie. Jako jedyna posiadała kominiarkę. Była na tyle zaznajomiona z niszczącymi możliwościami zamieci, że nie zdecydowała się nawet założyć gogli. O ile wciąż były jej w kieszeni… Nie zdziwiłaby się gdyby zniknęły jakimś dziwnym trafem… Jechali i jechali… … Ciężkie, monstrualne wręcz sanie pomimo specjalnie przystosowanych płóz mimowolnie zatapiały się na dobre kilka centymetrów w świeżą warstwę śniegu. Po podłożu rozciągały się długie, stalowe łańcuchy. Poszczególne ogniwa zachodziły cienką warstewką lodu, przed którym nie było ucieczki, ani jakiejkolwiek ochrony. Wspomniane łańcuchy krępowały dwie, potężne Yule Goats. Rogate bestie tkwiły, podobnie jak sanie, które miały ciągnąć, zapadnięte w śnieg. Ich pan na chwilę opuścił upiorny zaprzęg. Koziorożec w krwistoczerwonej szacie stał kilak metrów przed saniami. W pazurzastej łapie majaczył okrągły kształt, przypuszczalnie zaczarowana kula śnieżna. Przedmiot został schowany jednak do wnętrza obszernego rękawa wysłużonej szaty. Stwór uniósł głowę opatrzoną w dwa, imponujące, zagięte do tyłu rogi. Z ukrytej w głębi kaptura paszczy uleciał obłok szarej pary. Oddech potwora niósł ze sobą kłujący w nozdrza zapach siarki, zgnilizny i czegoś jeszcze innego. Tak musiało pachnieć piekło. Śnieg padał nieprzerwanie. Zawieszone wysoko na niebie, grube chmury nie ustępowały i sukcesywnie powiększały i tak już grubą warstwę śniegu. Obłoki zdawały się także ciemnieć, a może to było niebo? Tak czy inaczej tonący w nieprzerwanej bieli świat powoli pogrążał się w nocnym mroku. Ciemność nadchodziła niespodziewanie, ku uciesze rogatego potwora. Koziorożec zrobił kilka, ciężkich kroków. W śniegu wyraźnie odciskały się jego kopyta, racice. Ślad znikał jednak tak szybko jak się pojawił, nieprzerwany opad z nieba zacierał wszelkie znaki. Yule Goats zaryczały. Ich pan ucieszył je jednym, zdawkowym ruchem pazurzastej łapy. Ucichły. On zaś stał nieruchomo. Czekał. … Lukrecja schodziła po schodach. Stawiając kolejne, bardzo ostrożne kroki zastanawiała się nad tym jaki właściwie ma plan. Póki co sukcesywnie rozgniatała kolejne ludki z piernika i zostawiała ślad z okruszków. Prawie ciągła linia biegła przez cały chodniczek na piętrze i ciągnęła się dalej po czerwonej wykładzinie na schodach. Telepatka miała utrudnione zadanie i to z prawie każdego możliwego względu. Ledwo widziała, światło emitowane przez rozstawione w salonie świecie tylko w niewielkim stopniu docierało na schody. Przez gorszą widoczność Lukrecja musiała poświęcać większą uwagę temu jak stawia kroki. Za nic nie chciała ryzykować upadku po stopniach na dół. Ryzyko było duże, tym bardziej, że było jej zimno, stresowała się i jednocześnie czuła obawy przed tym, co nieustannie rozsypywanymi okruszkami wabiła do siebie. Z trudem kontrolowała oddech. Stawiając stopy na kolejnych stopniach musiała zaciskać usta żywiąc przekonanie, że rezygnując z tego zabiegu dyszałaby co najmniej jak gotowy do odjazdu parowóz. Obawiała się także, że taki dodatkowy hałas skłoniłby zastęp drewnianych żołnierzyków do szybszego ataku. Czy wiedziała, że to tylko żołnierzyki? Tak. Akurat kiedy zaczynała schodzić do salonu, one dotarły na koniec schodów ze strychu. Do tego dochodził stukot jaki wydawały drewniane nóżki w zetknięciu z drewnianą podłogą. Charakterystyczny dźwięk jednak ustał. Lukrecja - ,,Albo zawróciły, albo są sprytne i weszły na wykładzinę.” *pomyślała* Ku swojemu zdziwieniu wcale nie marzyła o tym, by spełniło się jej pierwsze przypuszczenie. Dziewczyna przygotowała się już do konfrontacji. Każda komórka jej zmarzniętego ciała była gotowa do walki ze stworzeniami, które dla większości ludzi istniały tylko w bajkach i sennych koszmarach. Lukrecja już przed The Xmas wiedziała co nieco o magii; jej rodzina miała to dosłownie we krwi, to co jednak przyszło jej zobaczyć w Mistletoe Wood zaskoczyło ją i zaskakiwało nadal. Zdradził je stukot. Zastukały gdy zeskakiwały po pierwszym stopniu. W tamtej chwili Lukrecja była już bezpiecznie skryta za winklem w holu. Prześlizgnęła się wzdłuż pokrytej szronem ściany do kuchni. Wyraźnie biała nawet w ciemności, biała posadzka obiecywała zdradzić drewnianych przeciwników, kiedy tylko ich wystrugane nóżki zetkną się z kwadratowymi kaflami. Kuchnia była doskonałym bastionem. Telepatka nie poprzestała jednak na zajęciu pozycji, uzbroiła się także. W jej ręce wpadła patelnia. Dziewczyna doszła do wniosku, że w walce z drewnianymi przeciwnikami nóż może okazać się za mało skuteczny. Pił, siekier, ani młotków niestety Lukrecja nie uświadczyła. Zastukało głośniej. Dla Lukrecji był to jasny znak, że znalazły się na parterze. Lukrecja - ,,Przyspieszyły” *pomyślała* Szarża brygady dziadków do orzechów wydawała się mało prawdopodobna, nie mniej jednak Lukrecja złapała patelnie w dwie ręce i obróciła się bokiem zajmując pozycję gotową do walki. Lukrecja – Chodźcie do mnie… *wycedziła* Kroki jakby przyspieszyły. Głuche stukanie, w końcu w holu był dywan, miało większą częstotliwość. Zbliżały się. Stanęły w kuchni, na skraju. Było ich więcej niż Lukrecja się spodziewała. Nie traciły czasu i od razu zaszarżowały. Miecze poszły w górę. Ruszyły, pobiegły, zapiszczały. Telepatka zacisnęła ręce na uchwycie patelni i skoczyła do przodu. Z rozmachem kopnęła ciemniejącą masę formującą się przed nią. Ciężki, zimowy but odrzucił w tył kilka drewnianych stworów. Druga noga telepatki wyrządziła podobne szkody mrocznej armii. Dziewczyna podskoczyła miażdżąc podeszwami kolejnych kilku żołnierzy. Musiała asekurować się kuchenką, łapiąc się jedną ręką, za uchwyt na drzwiczkach. Dziadki do orzechów lądujący pod jej stopami tworzyli nierówność. Istniało ryzyko utraty równowagi. Przeciwnicy napierali w desperackiej szarży. Wysoki pisk dobiegający z ziejących ciemnością, otwartych paszcz wwiercał się w uszy. Przerywały go brzdęki. Lukrecja uderzała swą teflonową bronią w drewniane łebki. Żołnierzyki padały jak muchy. Drewno nie miało szans w starciu z solidną patelnią, zwłaszcza gdy dzierżyła ją tak zdeterminowana osoba. Wycofały się na moment tylko po to, aby znowu zaszarżować. Lukrecja musiała ponownie pomóc sobie butami. Kopnęła, skoczyła, znowu kopnęła, uderzyła patelnią i znowu skoczyła. Walka była jedocześnie niedorzeczna, trochę komiczna, jak i boleśnie wręcz realna. Dziewczyna nie miała wątpliwości, że walczy o życie. Gdyby nie niedorzecznie mały rozmiar przeciwników, byłaby w niemałych tarapatach. Kolejna seria kopniaków, podskoków i uderzeń patelnią przerzedziła jeszcze bardziej formację zajadle walczących, drewnianych żołnierzyków. Ledwo dostali oni szansę na skorzystanie ze swych nieadekwatnie groźnych mieczy. Lukrecja nie poczuła nawet kilku, pomniejszych draśnięć. Była zbyt zajęta dystrybuowaniem ciosów. Lukrecja – Nie! *uderzyła* Macie! *uderzyła* Szans! *skoczyła* Argh! *żołnierzyk roztrzaskał się pod jej butami* Po kilku chwilach na nogach zostało już tylko pięciu zabawkowych żołnierzy. Ich nieugiętość i zaangażowanie w sprawę było godne podziwu. Byli nieugięci, nie odpuszczali, nie uciekali, nie dezertowali. Drewniane główki wypełnione mroczną mocą nie tolerowały myśli kapitulacji. Ślepa odwaga nie robiła na Lukrecji najmniejszego wrażenia. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że stawia czoło bezdusznym marionetką. Czyim? Tego nie wiedziała. Bez oporów uporała się z ostatnimi kilkoma dziadkami do orzechów. Mogła odetchnąć. Obrzuciła spojrzeniem podłogę usłaną porozbijanymi, drewnianymi ciałkami. Jej głowę na moment nawiedziła obawa: A co jeśli powstaną? Powykręcani i porozbijani, jednak właściwie ciągle mogli jakoś powstać… Lukrecja podjęła decyzję. Lukrecja – Będzie drewno na opał *zatarła ręce uprzednio wepchnąwszy sobie uchwyt patelni za spodnie* … Sprzątanie kuchni nie trwało długo. Drewniani żołnierze skończyli w palenisku, otoczeni przez buchające ciepłem, jęzory ognia. Co do ich zdolności przetrwania Lukrecja się nie pomyliła. Nosząc porozrywane zabawki nieraz poczuła ruch. Zdarzyły się też próby oporu. Jeden z żołnierzyków wyskoczył nawet z paleniska, tylko po to by wrócić tam na nowo, tym razem bez nogi, ręki i głowy. Akcję palenia wrogów telepatka przypłaciła zaledwie jednym rozcięciem na dłoni. Przeoczyła jedną miniaturową szabelkę. Cała reszta skończyła w koszu na śmieci, pod zlewem, w kuchni. Lukrecja – To chyba koniec *otrzepała ręce* Dziewczyna rozejrzała się po salonie. Miała szczerą nadzieję na brak nowych wrażeń. Poczuła nagle zmęczenie. Walka była dużo cięższa niż mogłoby się wydawać. Lukrecja usiadła na swoim fotelu, naprzeciwko kominka, z pudełkiem na kolanach. Sięgnęła do środka i napotkała pustkę. Po kolejnej próbie napotkała okruszki. Ze smutkiem zdała sobie sprawę, że zużyła większość piernikowych ludków, a ocalała reszta była w kawałkach. Lukrecja - ,,Zupełnie jak żołnierzyki” *pomyślała ironicznie i rzuciła wzrokiem w stronę paleniska* Była jednak głodna. Nie odmówiła sobie ciasteczkowego… śniadania? Kolacji? Nie miała pojęcia jaka była pora dnia. Liczyła się tylko chwila. Nie miała nawet planu na kolejną godzinę… Puk, puk. To pukanie do drzwi. Zaskoczona dziewczyna poderwała się z fotela. Tego się nie spodziewała. Znaleźli ją? Ale kto? Rozsądek odłożyła na bok i do drzwi podeszła nieuzbrojona przekonana, że spotka kogoś z ekipy. Paroma, długimi krokami pokonała hol. Ruch w jaki wprawiła powietrze idąc szybko w stronę drzwi wprawił płomyki świec w kołysanie. Zabrała deskę tarasującą drzwi, otworzyła… Lukrecja – Shannon? *otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia* Blondynka zaśmiała się z ulgą i przytuliła Lukrecję. Ściskały się dobre kilkanaście sekund. Shannon – Jak dobrze cię widzieć *mówiła łapiąc oddech* O podłogę w holu zastukały buty, kiedy do środka wcisnęli się też Dion, Wolfe i Rain. Lukrecja, podobnie jak też jeźdźcy skuterów śnieżnych, przywitali się tak ciepło jak gdyby byli najprawdziwszymi, najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Towarzyszyła im radość i niewysłowiona ulga. Lukrecja – Rain? *trudno powiedzieć, czy bardziej zapytała czy stwierdziła* Telepatka znała Rain dzięki nagraniom z The Forest. Nie miała już nawet na tyle siły by się dziwić. Po prostu zaakceptowała to. Lukrecja – Wchodźcie, wchodźcie… *zachęciła* Nie zadawali dużo pytań. Shannon, Dion, Wolfe i Rain też byli zmęczeni. Przeszli prosto do salonu. Rain co ciekawe wydawała się orientować w budynku równie dobrze jak pozostali. Lukrecja została w holu chwilę dłużej. Jej wzrok spoczął na Wolfie… Shannon – Ale tu się… zmieniło… *powiedziała rozglądając się po salonie* Dion – Rudera jak się patrzy *skomentował zająwszy już miejsce na odśnieżonej kanapie* Ahh… Moje nogi *z satysfakcją zdjął buty* Shannon, akurat przechodząc obok, ostentacyjnie zatkała nos. Shannon – Śmierdzisz gorzej niż perfumy Krystynki *powiedziała przez nos* Dion – Nie pachnę molami *oburzył się* Punk dał popis rozciągliwości o jaką nikt go nie podejrzewał i powąchał swoją stopę, a dokładniej rzecz mówiąc skarpetę. Dion – Eh. Mam tak zatkany nos, że nic nie czuję. Shannon – Ja niby też… *pociągnęła nosem* Punk i weteranka armii zdawali się mieć całkiem dobre humory, rzecz miała się inaczej w przypadku Wolfe’a. Brunet, ubrany z powrotem tylko w swoją bordową bluzę, przechadzał się po ciemnym wnętrzu krokiem niemrawym i niepewnym. Z powątpiewaniem spoglądał na ściany, na podłogę, na znaki ruiny i katastrofy. Czuł się w pewnym stopniu temu winny. Nie to jednak najbardziej go dołowało. Chociaż było to niedorzeczne, będąc na otwartej przestrzeni, pomimo ciągłego zagrożenia czuł się pewniej i swobodniej. Był stworzony do życia na wolności. Jak wilk. Zmieszanie bruneta umknęła uwadze Shannon i Diona, którzy zajmowali się sobą i wzajemnie otrzepywali się ze śniegu. Rain była pochłonięta przeglądaniem regału zastawionego książkami. Uśmiechała się do siebie przewracając kolejne strony. Nie zwracała uwagi na nikogo, ani na nic. Nie zauważyła nawet, że zostawia za sobą mokry, śnieżny ślad. Wolfe spuścił głowę i ustawił się przy parapecie, pod oknem. Z dziwnym sentymentem wspominał dawne czasy… Nawet nie tak dawne. Pierwszy dzień w Mistletoe Wood, nie jego, współ-uciekinierów, wydawał się tak odległy… Tęsknił za tym czasem. Tak wiele się zmieniło… Wolfe czuł autentyczny smutek. Jak na złość znać o sobie dały także inne bóle. Bolała noga ugodzona przez zabójczego jednorożca w czasie pamiętnej potyczki na strychu. Co więcej bolało po kopniaku wymierzonym przez Lukrecję w galerii handlowej… Brunet spuścił głowę na samo wspomnienie. Lukrecja opierała się na framudze, w przejściu z holu do salonu. Chociaż w pomieszczeniu działo się dużo, w porównaniu do ostatnich kilkunastu godzin, ona patrzyła tylko na jedną osobę… Na przystojnego, smutnego chłopaka stojącego pod oknem. Lukrecja – Oh Wolfe… Przygryzła wargę i wbiła paznokcie w tynk. … Część uciekinierów znalazła bezpieczne, przynajmniej względnie, schronienie w domu na 24th Gingerbread Street. Mogli liczyć na odrobinę ciepła, pewną wygodę i ochronę przed śniegiem. Zupełnie inaczej sytuacja miała się u grupy pozostającej na zewnątrz… Chase, Jeff, Mary, Fat Amy, Junior, Daniel… Oni wszyscy pozostawali wystawieni na zgubne działanie mrozu i zamieci. Szli jedno przy drugim, dla asekuracji trzymając się liny, którą wyższy prowadzący odpowiednio wcześniej wyjął spod kurtki. Poruszając się na piechotę pokonywali znacznie mniejszą odległość, w porównaniu do tej jaką byli w stanie przebyć na skuterach. Zamieć ani trochę nie ułatwiała im wędrówki. Wiało im prosto w twarze. Nie byli nawet w stanie się do siebie odezwać. Wiatr zagłuszał wszelkie wypowiedziane słowa. Na domiar złego niebo z każdą chwilą ciemniało… I wtedy sytuacja gwałtownie się zmieniła. Zamieć i śnieg ustały. Widoczność polepszyła się w ciągu kilku sekund. Uciekinierzy zatrzymali się skołowani. Otoczyła ich cisza. Przez długą chwilę bali się nawet odezwać. Byli zdziwieni i niepewni. Tak nagła zmiana oznaczała ingerencje mocy nadnaturalnych, najpewniej o niej najczystszych intencjach. Chase – Nie ruszać się… *zarządził spoglądając na ciemne niebo* Blondyn czuł napięcie w każdej części swego ciała, w każdym mięśniu. Starał się wyostrzyć zmysły, próbował wyczuć co nadchodzi. Jego zdolności ograniczało jednak grube, ciepłe ubranie. Nie przywykł do działania w takim „opakowaniu”. Mary i Jeff również próbowali coś ustalić, na próżno. Skoro Chase nie miał szans, oni tym bardziej. Mimo to ucichli i zastygli podobnie jak ich przyjaciel. Byli zawodnicy zrezygnowali nawet z oddychania. Zastygli nieruchomo jak gdyby zostali zamienieni w lodowe posągi. Nie mieli nawet na tyle odwagi, aby rozejrzeć się naokoło. I w tym właśnie tkwił ich błąd… Wybrzuszenie w śniegu powstało w martwym punkcie, za plecami patrzących w jednym kierunku Fat Amy, Juniora i Daniela. Potężne uderzenie z dołu rzuciło ich na kolana, potoczyli się bezwładnie po śniegu. Prowadzący w mgnieniu oka zreflektowali się w sytuacji i niemal równocześnie rzucili się na pomoc. Nie zbliżyli się nawet na metr, kiedy od pozostałej trójki uciekinierów oddzieliło ich drugie wybrzuszenie w śniegu. Chase – Dwa?! *wrzasnął zszokowany* Mogli tylko patrzeć jak ukryte pod warstwą puchu stwory zataczają okrąg. Zdołali tylko zorientować się, że zostali uwięzieni w centrum łączących się razem, dwóch śnieżnych nasypów. Byli otoczeni, złapani w śnieżny pierścień. Junior i Daniel szybko pozbierali się ze śniegu. Pomogli wstać Fat Amy, która ugrzęzła w nieco głębszej zaspie. Akurat zdołali podnieść dziewczynę do pionu, kiedy prosto na nich popędził jeden z potworów. Daniel – Unik! Wykrzyknięty rozkaz zazwyczaj cichego chłopaka podziałał zarówno na sportowca jak i piosenkarkę. Sam siwowłosy zaś nie zamierzał uciekać. W jego ręce pojawił się wykorzystany już wcześniej tego dnia łom. Zamachnął się ośmielony poprzednim triumfem nad potworem. Wszystko działo się w ciągu ułamków sekund. Cios Daniela zostawał odparowany przez nagły ruch ukrytego pod śniegiem cielska. Pomimo kilku trafionych uderzeń stwór, w przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego razu, nie uciekał. W ręcz przeciwnie, nadal zajadle atakował, cały czas okrążając chłopaka. Chase – Daniel uważaj! *wrzasnął przez zmarznięte gardło* Ostrzeżenie dotarło w porę i uzbrojony w łom chłopak odskoczył, na moment przed tym jak spod jego nóg wyrzucona została kupa śniegu. To drugi stwór atakował. Obydwie bestie skupiły swoją uwagę na szczupłym Danielu. Jeff – Co robimy? *wrzeszczał patrząc gorączkowo to na Chase’a to na Mary* Od zajadłej walki dzieliło ich tylko parę metrów, mieli jednak świadomość, że nic nie wskórają. Przewaga liczebna uciekinierów nijak miała się w stosunku do rozmiaru i siły glizdopodobnych potworów. Fat Amy – Daniel nie daj się! *krzyczała nawet wtedy gdy Junior odciągał ją za rękaw w kierunku prowadzących* Za tobą! Aaa! Cichy chłopak skupiony na odpieraniu ataków nacierającego na niego stwora, zapomniał o pilnowaniu się od tyłu. Wykorzystał to drugi potwór… Daniel stracił równowagę stając na krawędzi wydrążonego w śniegu leja. Zamachał rękoma do przodu chcąc odzyskać utracony balans. Przypłacił to jednak tylko utratą łomu. W grzęskim, głębokim śniegu nie miał szans na powrót do pionowej pozycji, padł na plecy w głęboką warstwę puchu. Nawet nie krzyknął kiedy upadał. Może w jego oczach pojawił się strach, ale pozostali nie mogli tego zobaczyć. Brutalna scena rozegrała się parę metrów od nich, parę metrów za daleko. O tym, że dwa wije rzuciły się na uwięzionego w śniegu chłopaka świadczyło pojawienie się prostopadłych, charakterystycznych już nierówności na powierzchni śniegu. Chwilę potem puch zaczął wirować niczym wir wodny. Utworzyła się biała spirala, z której co jakiś czas ulatywało trochę niknącej w powszechnej bieli czerwieni. Pozostała piątka nie mogła zrobić nic i właśnie to przerażało ich najbardziej, nie sam atak, nie potwory, nawet nie to co na ich oczach działo się z Danielem. Bezsilność była ich koszmarem. Biała spirala zatrzymała się i wszystko ucichło, ustało. Dwa śnieżne wije zdawały się zniknąć. Jedynym świadectwem ich obecności były pozostawione na śniegu nierówności i lej, do którego w tamtej chwili zbliżali się uciekinierzy. Cała piątka miała te same odczucia i niepewności. Byli bowiem zupełnie nieprzekonani czy na pewno chcą zobaczyć na własne oczy to co znajdowało się w leju. Po zauważonych jeszcze chwilę wcześniej, gdy śnieg wirował, odbryzgach krwi, spodziewali się zobaczyć coś okropnego. I nie mylili się. Z Daniela zostało niewiele. Gdyby nie widzieli jak upada, nigdy nie domyśliliby się, że to na co teraz patrzyli było kiedyś chłopakiem. Krwawa miazga, bezkształtna papka wymieszana z topiącym się od jej ciepła śniegiem. Do tego dochodził nieprzyjemny, kłujący w nozdrza metaliczny zapach i dziwna, ostra woń siarki. Patrzyli pochyleni nad dołem jeszcze bardziej milczący niż w chwili gdy ustała zamieć. Teraz nikt, ale to absolutnie nikt z piątki uciekinierów nie poruszał się, ani nie odrywał wzroku od makabrycznego obrazu. Na próżno próbowali odróżnić krew, kości czy to co kiedyś było ubraniem Daniela. Nie odzywali się. Tylko patrzyli. Ciszę przerwało pociągnięcie nosem. Kogo z nich? Nie wiadomo. Łzy pociekły po policzkach całej piątce. Nie byli w stanie powstrzymać emocji na wodzy, w obliczu tak nagłych, niespodziewanych i gwałtownych zmian byli bezsilni, zupełnie jak wobec ataku śnieżnych potworów. Fat Amy otarła łezkę, już otwierała usta, aby się odezwać, jednak w ostatniej chwili zrezygnowała, ugryzła się w język. Dziewczyna czuła, że okoliczności wymagały pozostania w całkowitej ciszy. Do podobnych wniosków dochodziła reszta… I stali by tak prawdopodobnie jeszcze parę godzin, gdyby nie to, że bez zapowiedzi znowu zaczął sypać śnieg… … Lukrecja z niemą satysfakcją postawiła na drewnianej ławie tacę z pięcioma kubkami parującej herbaty. Aby przygotować napój musiała kilka razy pokonać odległość z kuchni do niezabarykadowanego okna na piętrze i do kominka, nad którym rozstawiła prowizoryczny ruszt. Ostatecznie dziewczynie udało się i mogła poczęstować znajomych czymś ciepłym. Cieszyła się w duchu, że pośród całego bałaganu w kuchni udało jej się znaleźć pudełko z torebeczkami. Lukrecja – Napijcie się *zaprosiła ciepło znajomych jak gdyby woń ciepłej herbaty nie była wystarczająco zachęcająca* Jako pierwsza po kubek rzuciła się Rain. Brunetka bez namysłu wlała sobie wrzątek do gardła, co spotkało się z zaskoczonymi spojrzeniami pozostałej czwórki. Dziewczyna obojętnie odstawiła kubek, beknęła i odwróciła się do kolegów. Rain – Jak byście mieli tak zamarznięte gardło to też byście tak wypili *rzuciła poprawiając ciemne włosy* Lepiej by piekło niż zamarzało. Shannon – W sumie… *mruknęła spoglądając do paleniska, w którym płonęły drewniane żołnierzyki* Blondynka niepewnie podniosła swój kubek do ust i również wypiła sporego łyka. Do wyczynu rezolutnej brunetki trochę jej jednak brakowało. Shannon i tak jednak poczuła gorące pieczenie w przełyku. Westchnęła głęboko i przycisnęła oparzony język do podniebienia. Shannon – Lubię golące *mówiła z obolałym językiem* Ale nie aż tak. Dion zarechotał i uniósł kubek jak gdyby wznosił toast. Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko w kierunku blondynki z US Army i ostentacyjnie przechylił kubek. Chłopak odłożył jednak szybko napój i zakasłał łapiąc się jednocześnie za gardło. Shannon – Ajj… Chyba wlał sobie gorącą ciecz do tchawicy… *powiedziała na wpół prześmiewczo, a na wpół próbując parodiować typowy głos lekarza* Rain szybko podchwyciła dowcip, przysunęła się na sofie do przyjaciółki. Rain – Powinien zrównoważyć czymś lodowatym. Lukrecja – Mówią, że ja jestem zimną suką *przewróciła oczami i podała Dionowi garść śniegu, którą zabrała z kupy uformowanej przy zabitym dechami, dużym oknie* Służę. Punk z wdzięcznością przyjął śnieg i wepchnął go sobie do ust. Z ulgą przełknął zimną, skruszoną materię. W miarę możliwości pożuł też ją niczym gumę kojąc oparzenia jamy ustnej. Dion – Uhh… Shannon i Rain zachichotały, nie było w tym jednak szyderstwa. Shannon – I na co się tak było popisywać? Dion założył ręce jak obrażony dzieciak i ostentacyjnie przewrócił oczami. Rain – Jeju, jaka Drama Queen *znowu się zaśmiała* Skąd ja to znam… Shannon zaciekawiona odwróciła się w kierunku Rain. Nie inaczej było z resztą w przypadku Diona i Lukrecji, która stojąc z boku z zainteresowaniem śledziła przebieg wydarzeń. Rain – No cóż, Thomas też miał skłonności do przesadzania, dramatyzowania, nieadekwatnego reagowania… *wyliczała* I był uparty, słabo refleksyjny, dużo czasu mu zajmowało nim coś zrozumiał, obrażał się łatwo… Ale go kochałam *wzruszyła ramionami* Mimo, że mnie często irytował… Chyba cały wasz zespół to takie… wyjątkowe osobowości *spojrzała na Diona* Dion – Tommy był wyjątkowo cichy… *powiedział spuszczając smutno wzrok* Rain nie powiedziała nic więcej. Shannon spojrzała z troską na Diona, przesiadła się do niego na fotel i objęła ramieniem. Z góry przyglądała się temu Lukrecja, spoglądała to na brunetkę, to na blondynkę, a to na chłopaka z białym irokezem. Chłonęła myśli z zainteresowaniem. Do całej sytuacji dystans zachowywał Wolfe. Chłopak stał oparty o parapet oddalony od pozostałych. Raz po raz wyglądał przez okno. Nie odzywał się, nawet nie pofatygował się po swój kubek herbaty. To ostatnie zwróciło uwagę Lukrecji. Dziewczyna wzięła napój i zaniosła go brunetowi. Postawiła go na parapecie. Lukrecja – Napij się *powiedziała miłym głosem, chociaż starała się zabrzmieć obojętnie* Wyższy od telepatki brunet spojrzał na nią, po czym sięgnął po kubek. Jego twarz nie zdradzała żadnych emocji. Siorbnął trochę napoju i odstawił kubek z powrotem na parapet. Wolfe – Dziękuję *powiedział aksamitnie, ale nadal bez emocji* Lukrecja – Nie ma sprawy! *odpowiedziała natychmiast, przygryzła wargę* Po wymuszonej przerwie, stojąc przy chłopaku Lukrecja czuła boleśnie działanie pożądania, to działo się całkowicie wbrew jej woli… Przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiała. Wolfe’a zaciekawiło to, że Lukrecja nie oddaliła się, a wręcz przeciwnie, nadal stała przy nim, blisko. Wolfe – Wszystko dobrze? *zapytał niepewnie* Lukrecja – Tak… Nie… Sama nie wiem *spuściła głowę* Zaintrygowany zachowanie dziewczyny Wolfe uniósł pytająco brew. Był zbyt zmęczony aby prawidłowo odczytać dziwne zachowanie telepatki, a prawdę mówiąc też zbyt niedoświadczony, by połapać się w oceanie kokieterii. Wolfe – Myślę, że nie powinniśmy tu zostać *zmienił temat zakładając ręce* Lukrecja – Cii… Rain myśli o tym samym *wspomniała przypominając dobitnie o swoim nadnaturalnym talencie* Wolfe – No tak… *przyznał faktycznie zapomniawszy o nadnaturalnym talencie Lukrecji* Brunet już chciał podchodzić do siedzących przy ławie uciekinierów, kiedy telepatka złapała go za nadgarstek i ścisnęła. Lukrecja – Wiem już co się stało w lesie *zmieniła drastycznie ton i spojrzała w oczy wyższego bruneta* Wolfe przełknął ślinę i cofnął się obronnie o krok. Zaraz spuścił głowę… Wolfe – Ja nie byłem z nimi… *zaczął się tłumaczyć* Ja chciałem być jednym z nich, ale zdobyłem niezależność. Byłem gdzieś miedzy nimi, a strażnikami lasu… I nie mogłem nic zrobić w sprawie twojej siostry. To wszystko wychodziło z ich strony… Lukrecja – Wiem *przerwała mu łapiąc go za rękę* Nie wiem jak… *zaśmiała się lekko* Ale trzymając kapelusz wszystko odczytałam… Podniosłeś go *spojrzała chłopakowi znowu w oczy* Wolfe – Tak. Byłem przerażony tym co jej zrobili. Nie wiedziałem kim jest, ale okoliczności były bardzo wymowne… Lukrecja – Wiem. *powtórzyła* Wolfe lekko się uśmiechnął. Wolfe – W takim razie szkoda, że między nami się tak potoczyło… *przytulił dziewczynę, cmoknął ją w policzek i poszedł w kierunku Rain, Diona i Shannon* Lukrecja powędrowała wzrokiem za Wolfe’m. Poczuła bolesne ukłucie w sercu. Chociaż tego nie widziała, wiedziała, że Wolfe uśmiechnął się pod nosem odchodząc. Celowo pomyślał o tym jednym słowie. „Przyjaciele” … Rain – W takim razie nie ma na co czekać *powiedziała podnosząc się z sofy i zakładając kurtkę* Skoro dom raz został sterroryzowany to marna z niego ochrona *mówiła patrząc na stojącego z założonymi rękoma Wolfe’a* Pięć osób to faktycznie nie jedna. Shannon i Dion również mocowali się z ubieranymi na nowo, ciepłymi ubraniami. Musieli wepchnąć ręce z powrotem w zapocone rękawy skórzanych kurtek. Shannon – Dokąd jedziemy? Rain – Pru… *zaczęła, ale w pół słowa przerwał jej…* Wolfe – Prujemy drogą do wyjazdu z Mistletoe Wood. Wyjedziemy tak jak tu wjechaliście *w głosie chłopaka brzmiała rzadka u niego pewność siebie* Dion – Spoko *wzruszył ramionami* To mi się podoba. Rain – O ile nie zabawią się nami mroczne moce to w godzinę będziemy z dala od tego zasranego miejsca *powiedziała z wyraźną satysfakcją, że tym razem nikt jej nie przerwał* Shannon dopięła suwak kurtki i spojrzała na Rain, potem jednak przeniosła wzrok na Lukrecję. Shannon – A co z tobą? Masz skuter? Lukrecja – Nie przyszłam tu raczej na piechotę… *zażartowała nieśmiało* Lukrecja czuła się zaskakująco szczęśliwa z racji obecności innych. Ze wstydem wspominała czas kiedy myślała o porzuceniu ich. Coraz bardziej rozumiała swoją siostrę… Miała jednak nadzieję, że w przeciwieństwie do Constance, ją czeka happy ending. Wolfe – Nie ma czasu! *zaklaskał i poprawił rękawy swojej bordowej bluzy* Szybko póki śnieg pada delikatnie! Rain spojrzała w kierunku okna. Z powodu tarasujących je desek niewiele zobaczyła, zawierzyła jednak Wolfe’owi. Rain – To lećmy. Uciekinierzy dokonali ostatnich niezbędnych kontroli swoich strojów; dowiązali buty, poprawili rękawiczki. Napełnili na nowo swoje bidony ciepłą herbatą z dużą ilością cukru. Uzbroili się dodatkowo w noże kuchenne. Lukrecja jako jedyna wzięła dodatkowo patelnię, w końcu już ubiła z jej pomocą sporo potworków. W pełni przygotowani przeszli przez hol i wyszli na zewnątrz. Skutery czekały na nich ustawione w równym rządku. Wsiedli i pojechali w dół Gingerbread Street. W ferworze przygotowań i ogólnej ekscytacji związanej z upragnioną ucieczką zapomnieli zupełnie, że swoje maszyny zaparkowali niedbale, poustawiane jak popadło… … Pięcioosobowa ekipa, która niegdyś podróżowała pługiem, dotarła do kępy drzew. Wykończeni wędrówką z wielką ulgą położyli się w cieniu rozłożystej sosny. Wysoki iglak dawał dobrą ochronę przed padającym śniegiem, a do tego pod daszkiem z najeżonych szpilkami gałęzi było trochę cieplej. Zapach żywicy także stanowił przyjemne urozmaicenie dla przemarzniętych nosów. Fat Amy – Pa… Dam… Z nóg! *mówiła leżąc na plecach, na śniegu z nogami wyciągniętymi do góry* Czuję się jak zdechły opos! Junior, pomimo, że również był wycieńczony, nie mógł odmówić sobie pogawędki z blondynką. Junior – W przeciwieństwie do rzekomego gryzonia ty jesteś jak najbardziej niezdechła. Mary – Jeszcze. Głos Mary, zimny jak lód, zaskoczył Juniora i Amy. Oboje spojrzeli natychmiast na dziewczynę, która stała między nimi. Gałęzie były na tyle wysoko, że Czerwony Kapturek nie zawadzała o nie głową. Fat Amy – Przerażająco mało optymizmu *zauważyła Amy odzyskując swój zwyczajny wigor* Pozytywna postawa artystki udzielała się Juniorowi, pozwalała się otrząsnąć po niedawnej śmierci ich przyjaciela Daniela. W przeciwieństwie do dwójki, Mary nie miała w sobie ani grama optymizmu. Chase – Mary, chodź tu do mnie! *zawołał siedząc oparty plecami o pień po przeciwległej stronie* Dziewczyna niechętnie poszła do chłopaka. Usiadła obok niego i bez zbędnych ceregieli położyła głowę na jego ramieniu. Twarz Chase’a ani drgnęła, podobnie z resztą jak siedzącego naprzeciwko Jeffa. Jeff – Co teraz? *zapytał i ziewnął* Chase rozejrzał się. Do jego uszu dotarło ciche mruknięcie. Był to znak, że Mary zasnęła… Jeff – Oh… Chase – Ciii… Sugeruję pójść w jej ślady *mruknął i lewą ręką założył sobie na oczy okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Prawą, uwolniwszy ją spod Mary, przycisnął do siebie plecak z drogocennym kocykiem* Niższy blondyn odpłynął, jeszcze nim rozległo się chrapania wtulonych w siebie Fat Amy i Juniora. Na placu boju pozostał tylko Jeff… Jeff – Hm… *spojrzał krytycznie w górę* Byle by nie dopadła nas hipotermia. Zaśmiał się gorzko. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że wyziębienie było jednym z ich mniejszych zmartwień. … Noc i dzień. '' ''Dzień noc. '' ''Śniegu koc okrywał wszystko. Lód i chłód. Chłód i lód. Mroczna siła była blisko. '' ''Mrok i cień. Cień i mrok. Mróz, gdzie tylko sięgał wzrok. Głód i strach. Strach i głód. Cały świat czekał na cud. '' ''Zima, zamieć. Zamieć, zima. Tak to piekło się zaczyna. Strach. Śnieg. Grad i Odmrożenia. Machnął łapą od niechcenia. '' ''Śnieżna kula. Kula śnieżna. '' ''Szklana kula. Kula szklana. Na kształt dwusiecznego ostrza. Znikła w łapach Koziorożca. …'' Ekipa Rain, jak sami siebie nazwali, zatrzymała się w opuszczonym, drewnianym domku na odludziu. Już dawno zostawili za sobą tabliczkę z napisem „Mistletoe Wood”. Na triumf i świętowanie jeszcze było za wcześnie. Cały czas byli otoczeni przez śnieg, co oznaczało duże prawdopodobieństwo ataku śnieżnych stworów. Jednak na pierwszym postoju od czasu opuszczenia domu na 24th Gingerbread Street czuli się wyjątkowo swobodnie. Lukrecja siedziała z Wolfem w prostym salonie, na staromodnej kanapie. Lukrecja – I całkiem nieźle idzie ta ucieczka *zauważyła* Wolfe – Nie mówmy na razie nic o tym *zasugerował* Nie wierzę w „krakanie”, ale lepiej oszczędzić sobie późniejszych rozczarowań. Telepatka spoważniała, pokiwała głową. Lukrecja – Zgadzam się… *powiedziała tępo* Wolfe uśmiechnął się lekko, szturchnął ją w ramie. Wolfe – Ale zachowajmy trochę optymizmu… To podstawa przetrwania *pouczył dziewczynę* Lukrecja – No tak, jako Leśniczy trochę się znasz *zaśmiała się* Brunet pokiwał głową. Brunetka się mu przyglądała. Od czasu rozmowy przy parapecie Wolfe zauważalnie się ożywił. Lukrecja domyślała się powodu, ba, była pewna. To było oczywiste. Rozmowę przerwało im nagle głośne chrapnięcie. To ułożony w fotelu Dion przekręcił się na bok. Punk prawie natychmiast po odkryciu niedużego domku letniskowego postanowił się przespać. Lukrecja – Chyba musimy być ciszej *szepnęła* Wolfe – Odpowiedzialność *wzruszył ramionami* Oboje zachichotali. Po cichu. … Rain i Shannon siedziały opatulone w kraciaste koce na werandzie domku. Dziewczyny raczyły się drugą już tego dnia ciepłą herbatą. Shannon – Jak dobrze, że aneks kuchenny mają tu w pełni sprawny. Rain – Prawda *przyznała znad kupka* Dziewczyny pociągnęły łyka napoju, westchnęły zrelaksowane. Rain – Wiesz, że przed nami jeszcze długa droga? Tak się upewniam… W odpowiedzi Shannon skinęła głową i odstawiła herbatę na balustradę tarasu. Shannon – Domyślam się *mruknęła* W życiu nic nie może być łatwe… Rain nie skomentowała tego, zacisnęła lekko usta. Zapadła cisza. W powietrzu dało się odczuć dziwne napięcie. Niby uciekły już z granic administracyjnych Mistletoe Wood, jednak ciągle czuły na szyi mroźny oddech zimowych potworów. Rain – Faktycznie przejęłaś jego nazwisko? *zapytała znienacka* Zaskoczona Shannon odwróciła się koleżanki, przekrzywiła głowę. Shannon – Słucham? Rain – Sail chwalił się, że przejęłaś jego nazwisko, a nawet się nie pobraliście *wyjaśniła* Blondynka zamrugała oczami, przełknęła ślinę. Zawsze czuła ukłucie bólu kiedy ktoś wspominał o jej nieżywym chłopaku, a już zwłaszcza kiedy chodziło o szczegóły ich związku. Shannon wiedziała już jednak, że musi stawić temu czoła. W porównaniu z bólem jaki czuła w dzień przybycia do Mistletoe Wood, w tamtej chwili było prawie dobrze. The Xmas coś jednak jej dawało… Shannon – Tak. Chcieliśmy wziąć ślub cywilny, ale jakoś nie mogliśmy się z tym… Ogarnąć *zaśmiała się* Byliśmy młodzi i szurnięci… Ale tak. Zaczęłam się posługiwać jego nazwiskiem. Zawsze jakoś mi się podobało… Rain – Tak więc… Shannon Janet Swim, tak? Shannon – Imponującą masz pamięć *zauważyła uprzejmie* Rain – O przyjaciołach się nie zapomina *powiedziała twardo* Ta nagła zmiana tonu Rain sprawiła, że Shannon również spoważniała. Ta chwila napięcia trwała jednak krótko, brunetka przerwała ją kolejnym pytaniem. Rain – A jak właściwie się poznaliście? *zapytała prosto z mostu* Sail coś opowiadał, ale mało barwnie. My dziewczyny chyba lepiej to pamiętamy *zachichotała* Nim Shannon w ogóle zebrała się w sobie, by przywołać wspomnienia musiała pochylić się nad Rain. W czasie rozmowy brunetka do złudzenia przypominała tę wesołą, dawną wersję samej siebie. Jednocześnie jej celowy brak taktu i zadawanie pytań ogólnie uznawanych za niestosowne dawały świadectwo jej zmiany. Shannon oceniała to, ku swojemu lekkiemu zdziwieniu, pozytywnie. Shannon – No dobra *zaczęła* Ale stawiam jeden warunek. Rain – Jaki? Shannon – Potem ty mi opowiesz o Thomasie. Rain – Zgoda! *wyciągnęła rękę* Blondynka uśmiechnęła się i uścisnęła rękę przyjaciółki. Odchyliła się na ile tylko mogła w starym fotelu z zakurzonymi poduchami. Shannon – Poznaliśmy się na wakacjach w Miami… … ''Shannon ubrana w czarną podkoszulkę na ramiączkach, dżinsowe mini shorty i korkowe klapki. Na czole miała przyciemniane okulary. Siedziała na hokerze przy barze i sączyła kolorowego drinka przez słomkę. '' ''Shannon – Gorrąco *westchnęła pod nosem i odwróciła głowę* '' ''Blondynka dokończyła drinka i podparła głowę na rękach. Zdmuchnęła opadający na twarz kosmyk. '' … Shannon – Siedziałam tam znudzona po rajdzie na skuterach wodnych *ukradkiem spojrzała na skutery śnieżne. Stały bezpiecznie zaparkowane przy tarasie* Super pogoda, ale nudno się robiło. Rain – Mhm… *słuchała zaciekawiona* I co dalej? Shannon – No i wtedy… Wszedł on *natychmiast oblała się rumieńcem na spojrzenie* Wysoki, przystojny, umięśniony, opalony *wyliczała. Oblizała usta* Musiał być mój. … ''Do baru wszedł chłopak w białej koszulce, czarnych shortach i żółtych japonkach. Blondyn podszedł do paru i usiadł na hokerze kilka metrów od Shannon. Zdjął swoje lustrzane, niebieskie okulary przeciwsłoneczne i odłożył je na blat. '' ''Shannon od razu zwróciła uwagę na jego skandynawski typ urody. Nie spuściła z niego wzroku ani na chwilę. '' ''Shannon – Będzie mój *mruknęła pod nosem i puściła oczko barmanowi, aby zrobił jej kolejnego drinka. Skrzyżowała nogi i podparła się na jednej ręce* Sail rozejrzał się po barze. Jego wzrok na chwilę również spoczął na Shannon. Chłopak przyjrzał się uważnie dziewczynie, kiedy ta podniosła wzrok, on odwrócił się zarumieniony. Shannon – Mam cię… *szepnęła* … Rain – Co? Od tak? Shannon – Czasami okazuje się, że filmy nie kłamią i, że istnieje miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. A na pewno już nieznajomy może rozbudzić pożądanie. *zaśmiała się* Ale nie było tak łatwo. Rain – Hm? Shannon – Przeszłam obok niego kilka razy, kilka razy do niego mrugałam, a on zawsze spuszczał wzrok. Nie był na tyle śmiały. Rain – Sail?! *zdziwiona odchyliła się do tyłu* Shannon – Mhm *skinęła głową* To właściwie ja go rozkręciłam *zaśmiała się* … Shannon znudzona konwencjonalnym podrywem wstała z krzesełka i przesiadła się o kilka stołków w lewo. Zasiadła po prawej ręce Saila. Shannon – Cześć *powiedziała zwyczajnym tonem* Jesteś Szwedem? Sail – Bingo? *spojrzał nieco niepewnie na dziewczynę. Odchrząknął* A ty? Shannon – Haha, jestem z USA *powiedziała dumnie zarzucając włosami* Wakacje cię tu przywiały? Sail – Tak. Surfing, morze… Shannon – Jesteś surferem? *bardziej stwierdziła niż zapytała. Przysunęła się zaciekawiona do chłopaka* Sail – Ehm… Właściwie to windsurferem *powiedział napinając się dumnie. Rumieniec ustąpił z jego twarzy.* Shannon – Ja jestem Shannon, a ty masz jakieś imię blond Szwedzie Windsurferze? *spojrzała na chłopaka zalotnie* Sail – Sail Swim. Shannon – Lubię twoje nazwisko… … Rain – No nie! Serio? Taki zwyczajny podryw? Shannon – A co w świecie nie jest zwyczajne *rozejrzała się wokoło* No poza The Forest i Mistletoe Wood. Ja musiałam go sobie wyrwać *zaśmiała się ponownie na wspomnienie tego dnia* Był taki uroczy. Rain – Myślę, że raczej go onieśmieliłaś… Shannon – Pewnie tak *założyła nogę na nogę* Ale skutecznie, bo tego samego dnia stracił ze mną dziewictwo. Rain – Ale wiesz, że to nie tak dzia… Shannon – Wiem. Nastąpiła chwila ciszy. Shannon – Ta na tyle *wstała* Idę się położyć, jestem zmęczona… Chociaż miałaś mi opowiedzieć o Thomasie… Rain – Przecież i tak znasz część historii z taśm *zauważyła opierając się wygodnie* Shannon niepewnie skinęła głową. Rain machnęła ręką i wskazała domek. Blondynka weszła do środka w celu pójścia spać. Brunetka została na werandzie sama. Minęła chwila. Rain wyjęła z kieszeni złoty kompas, otworzyła go. Na tarczy migotały jasne punkcik. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła czoło. Rain – Hm… Brunetka przyłożyła palec do migotającego punktu i zamknęła oczy. Zaraz otworzyła je… Rain – Mary… *położyła palec na drugim punkciku* o… Wolfe… *rozejrzała się* Hm… Dziewczyna już chciała wstawać kiedy na samej granicy tarczy zobaczyła kolejny migoczący punkt. Brunetka przyglądała się tarczy w zamyśleniu. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że kompasy są ze sobą w jakiś sposób połączone. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że poza wskazywaniem drogi urządzenie ma wiele innych magicznych funkcji, w tym niedawno odkryte lokalizowanie innych kompasów. Wyglądało jednak na to, że możliwe było też poznanie właścicieli sprzętów. Rain po prostu dostała odpowiedź w myślach kiedy dotykała punkcików. Tym bardziej zainteresowana spoglądała na nową kropkę, tę najbardziej oddaloną, a jednocześnie najbliższą napisu „Dom”. Rain powoli uniosła palec po czym wolno go opuściła. Zacisnęła oczy… Rain – Thomas… … Koziorożec w czerwonej szacie stał w otoczeniu pochodni. Była noc. Padał śnieg. Za jego plecami widoczny był śnieżny kopiec, zaprzęg z Yule Goats oraz… armia… Bałwany, stwory w drewnianych maskach, maszkarony w kapturach, różnego rodzaju zabójcze zabawki; klauni, mechaniczne psy, Perchta, ukryte pod śniegiem stwory, mniejsze wersje Yule Goats i liczne stworzenia, który znikały w tłumie… Kozioł zaryczał. … Kategoria:Odcinki The Xmas